O som de todos os ventos
by BiaSFA
Summary: (Cont. Vida nova no Alaska) Chicago! Começa um novo capítulo onde Jasper, Rosalie e Bella vão tentar se achar neste novo mundo cheio de problemas e novos dilemas! Conheça novos inimigos e muita confusão quando os 6 jovens cullens fazem o que sabem melhor: Arrumar encrenca com os pais! #SPANKFIC# #Procedimentos médicos# #Linguagem imprópria#
1. Chapter 1

**é isso mesmo! o final de semana rendeu! Essa fic vai ser uma das bem pesquisadas. Prometo mais ação, mais surras e atendendo o pedido da Mah, um pouco mais de Carlisle em ação! Hehe, bem vindas meninas!**

É_ fundamental seguir a ordem cronológica, leia VIDA NOVA NO ALASKA!_

Chicago, uma semana depois.

POVCARLISLE

- Com tantas camas em casa como é que sempre acabamos no chão? - Esme me perguntou sorrindo.

Nada como uma boa rodada de sexo primitivo e suado para nos lembrar da nossa humanidade. E Esme, vestindo nada além de um sorriso no chão do nosso quarto era com certeza uma bela maneira de começar nossa vida em Chicago.

- É um dom querida Esme...quer outra rodada?

- Hum...eu bem que gostaria mas precisamos arrumar as caixas e visitar a escola nova. Obrigações antes do prazer.

- Não pra mim, dona Cullen. - Eu sorri pra ela já me levantando e me dando por vencido.

Esme espirrou com força e eu a olhei com curiosidade.

- Tudo bem com você?

- Mudança de clima. - Ela informou. - Não é como se eu pudesse morrer.

- Sim, mas não precisa ficar assim por um mês.

- Não vou ficar assim por um mês, meu marido é médico, você iria adorar conhecer ele.

Eu gargalhei enquanto pegava minha calça do chão.

- É por isso que eu continuo te amando Esme.

- Por quê?

- Porque você é minha amante, não minha esposa.

Esme tinha apenas começado a vestir a calcinha (ou o que sobrou dela) quando Alice invadiu o quarto. A cena era pra ser constrangedora, mas sinceramente, Alice não ligava pra isso então eu não via porque me importar de nossa filha nos ver nus no nosso quarto.

- Oi, espero que não tenha interrompido nada. - Alice falou sorrindo.

- Não, já terminamos. - Eu falei sem constrangimento.

Aquela cena para Rosalie renderia um mês de terapia freudiana pesada e talvez um bom exorcismo, mas para Alice era bem comum.

- Mãe, a senhora viu minha caixa de enfeites?

- Deve ter ido por engano pro quarto de Bella ou Rosalie, querida.

- É, vou dar uma olhada...vocês vão na escola nova agora?

- Escola de vampiros, filha, temos que conhecer. - Carlisle disse. - Afinal, vocês começam amanhã lá.

- Mal posso esperar! - Alice deu um pulinho. - Eu vou deixar vocês se vestirem.

Alice saiu e eu ajudei Esme a fechar a blusas branca de botões e dei um sorriso para ela novamente.

- Vamos?

- Vamos logo, antes que a gente acabe no chão de novo...

- Não parece uma má ideia.

Esme riu saindo pela porta.

- Vamos logo Carlisle!

POVESME

A escola nova das crianças era um prédio grande e antigo no meio do bairro de albany park. Não chamava a atenção. A verdade é que nada chama a atenção quando se paga os impostos e se respeita os feriados. Eu e Carlisle estávamos sentados na sala da diretora esperando explicações sobre a primeira escola para jovens vampiros que nossos filhos iriam.

A mulher negra de sorriso amigável e cachos entrou na sala, oferecendo uma mão para nós.

- Boa tarde, devem ser o Senhor e a Senhora Cullen.

- Isso mesmo. - Carlisle falou.

- Eu sou Alba Keillan, diretora da escola preparatória Albany, por favor, sentem-se.

- Obrigada. - Eu sorri.

- Seis jovens vampiros, estou certa?

- Isso mesmo. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Isabella e Rosalie.

- Uma turminha grande, sr. Cullen. - Alba disse se sentando na nossa frente na mesa dela. - O que fez vocês escolherem a Albany?

- Eles estão entediados. - Eu sorri para ela. - Precisam de matéria nova.

- Com certeza vão ter isso aqui. Aqui englobamos várias matérias e séries novas que vão além do ensino médio ou da faculdade. Vamos manter eles bem informados e estudados por bastante tempo sem tédio.

- Isso é ótimo. - Carlisle disse.

- A escola tem regras severas, gostamos de ordem e disciplina por aqui, somos estritamente vegetarianos e gostamos de manter uma linha direta com todos os pais de nossos alunos.

- Excelente. - Eu falei.

- Acho que não tem nada errado com os documentos das crianças, então podemos seguir para os preços e as matriculas se vocês não tiverem nada pra acrescentar por perguntar.

- Na verdade, temos sim. - Carlisle disse. - Temos alguns pedidos.

- Pode falar.

- Nossa filha, Isabella, ela está com alguns problemas. - Carlisle começou a explicar. - Com alimentação. Um disturbio alimentar.

- E o senhor quer que fiquemos de olho nela, não é mesmo?

- Isso. - Ele respirou aliviado. - Se for possível.

- Não se preocupe, sr. Cullen, estamos acostumados com problemas, ficaremos de olho em todos eles, especialmente em Isabella.

- Obrigado.

- Não tem de quê.

- Agora, vamos aos preços! - Eu falei segurando na cadeira. - Quanto vai custar essa pequena fortuna?

POVEDWARD

- Bella, sai do banheiro! Sério!

Meu Deus, se meus pais pegassem a Isabella vomitando o almoço iam acabar com a bunda dela.

- Bella, sério!

Eu bati com força na porta.

- Que foi, mané? - Rosalie disse passando pelo corredor.

- A Bella...

- Chega pra lá. - Rosalie pediu espaço e bateu na porta. - Sai daí se não eu conto pro papai que você vomitou o almoço sua minhoca sem cérebro.

Eu ouvi Isabella se levantando e vindo até a porta.

- De nada. - E Rosalie continuou andando até a porta dela e de Emmett.

POVEMMETT

- Emmett, como você ainda consegue estar pelado?

Minha loira entrou no nosso quarto encostando a porta.

- Ah, esse é o quarto do nudismo.

- Esse é meu quarto também. Ponha um short pelo amor de Deus.

- Rosalie... o que é isso no seu braço? - Eu reparei a bandagem no braço dela.

- Nada.

- Você se cortou onde?

- Eu disse que não é nada, oh caralho!

Rosalie entrou na nossa suíte e bateu a porta.

- TPM. - Decidi. - Deve ser TPM.


	2. Chapter 2

POVBELLA

O sinal do almoço tocou e eu dei graças a Deus por isso. Minha sala era a mesma de Alice e caramba...a matéria era muito pesada! Eu tinha sérias dúvidas sobre eu passar de ano nessa nova escola, mas pela cara dos meus irmãos, ninguém estava muito confiante.

Uma escola cheia de vampiros era novidade pra nós. Pessoas correndo rápido demais na quadra de basquete, copos cheios de sangue no refeitório e peles brilhando no meio do pátio. Era estranho não ter que se esconder.

Eu estava caminhando até o refeitório quando Emmett pulou e me deu um abraço no pescoço.

- Oi maninha!

- Oi, Em'.

- Indo almoçar?

- É o que parece, né?

- Eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Onde está Rosalie? - Eu perguntei.

- Ah, está fazendo amigos novos. - Ele fez bico. - É bom pra ela.

Eu continuei avançando pelo corredor quando aquela sargentona da Senhora Alba apareceu do nada na minha frente.

- Isabella, poderia me acompanhar por favor?

- Sim, senhora Alba.

Emmett me soltou e saiu rapidinho pela esquerda. Ele estava bem acostumado a evaporar de perto de coordenadoras.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa?

Eu perguntei porque eu vi que ela estava me levando pra sala dela.

- Não, Isabella, não fez, eu te chamei aqui por outro motivo.

Ela encostou a porta e me mostrou a mesa dela com uma cadeira na frente um bom pote de sangue quente em cima da mesa. Só podia ser brincadeira.

- A senhorita vai me fazer companhia para o almoço.

Merda! Pensei. Meus pais deviam ter conversado com ela.

- Não estou com fome.

- Eu vou insistir, Isabella, sente-se.

Puts! Pensei. To perdida! Eu fui até a mesa dela e me sentei na cadeira como indicado. Olha só o tamanho desse pote! Eu não posso comer tudo isso!

- Senhora Alba, tem muito aqui.

- Eu perguntei pra sua mãe quanto seria apropriado e ela me indicou isso, então não acho que seja demais.

Tá bom, meus pais eram sinistros. Eles não deixavam um furo na história.

- Não quero comer.

- Isabella, eu não estou brincando com você. Obediência é uma das marcas desta escola, então por favor, coloque essa colher no pote e comece.

Droga! Eu preferia a escola humana, onde comer não era uma opção para vampiros. Tudo bem, Isabella, tudo bem. Você pode sempre comer e ir direto pro banheiro por tudinho pra fora.

Eu afundei a colher no pote e a mulher começou a se dar por satisfeita.

Não trocamos se quer uma palavra até que eu tivesse terminado.

- Muito bem, parabéns, Isabella.

- Posso ir agora? - Perguntei ansiosa.

- Pode sim. - Ela concordou. - Direto pro ginásio, ouviu?

- Sim, senhora.

Eu praticamente arrombei a porta dela. Eu estava suando frio (se é que isso é possível) e corri para o banheiro mais próximo. Não tinha lá muitos vasos, já que era uma escola pra vampiros então eu acabei escolhendo uma pia mesmo. Eu não pensei duas vezes, mas também não tinha o que pensar! Eu sentia um peso e uma culpa horrível. E quando eu vomitada parecia que tudo ia embora, pelo menos por alguns minutos. Eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer. Quando tudo tinha saído, e meu corpo começou a relaxar, eu coloquei a cabeça pra trás e comecei a limpar a boca com a mão. O espelho na frente da pia me mostrou um reflexo de Alba de braços cruzados bem atrás de mim.

- Merda! - eu falei. - Cadê a privacidade?

- Isabella Cullen, na minha sala agora mesmo.

- Não - eu contestei.

- Eu vou ligar pros seus pais.

- NÃO! - gritei. - NÃO! Eu não vou com você!

- Matilda! - Alba gritou e de repente uma funcionária da escola apareceu.

- Oi diretora Alba.

- Pode fazer companhia pra senhorita Isabella, por favor?

- Claro.

- Não saia daqui, Isabella, sua mãe ou seu pai vêm tem pegar em breve.

Ótimo pensei. Eu vou apanhar hoje.

POVROSALIE

Eu estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore, olhando a bandagem do corte que eu tinha me feito no dia anterior. Aquilo não fazia sentido algum. Eu sabia que não devia estar me machucando mas não me importava. Ia cicatrizar. Tudo em mim sempre cicatrizava.

- Oi, menina nova. - Uma jovem loira se aproximou de mim. - Como conseguiu esse curativo?

- Não te interessa. - Falei.

- Tesoura? Vidro?

- Já falei que não te interessa.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado, com um sorriso amigável.

- Todos já passamos por essa fase. - Ela comentou. - Eu tinha uma queda pro lâminas.

Eu olhei pra ela sem entender.

- Ah, te peguei de surpresa não é mesmo? Meu nome é Natalie e o seu?

- Rosalie.

- Por quê não anda com a gente, Rosalie? Eu e Joe andamos sozinhos mesmo.

- Ele também gosta de lâminas?

Natalie riu alto e olhou pra mim.

- Melhor que isso, tolinha. - E tirou um pequeno saco com um pózinho branco.

- Isso é... - Fiquei surpresa e confusa.

- Não é como se fossemos morrer mesmo...quer um pouco? Estamos indo pra quadra fazer isso.

E por quê não? Eu pensei. Por quê não?

- Quanto custa?

- A primeira é por conta da casa. - Natalie sorriu me ajudando a levantar.


	3. Chapter 3

POVESME

Aquela ligação me tirou dos deveres do lar. Eu planejava arrumar a cozinha e limpar a garagem, mas agora tudo tinha mudado. A diretora Alba tinha pego minha filha vomitando o almoço no banheiro e se isso não precisava da minha atenção então eu podia mudar meu nome de Esme para outro. Eu entrei na escola Albany com fúria nos olhos. Eu estava preocupada, ansiosa e me perguntando onde é que eu tinha errado com aquela menina.

A diretora disse que ela estaria no banheiro feminino acompanhada de uma fiscal de sala chamada Matilda. E eu fui lá, reclamar minha filha e levar ela comigo para o conforto de nosso lar. Eu entrei no banheiro e olhei ela. Isabella estava encostada na parede olhando pro chão enquanto uma senhora a vigiava atenta.

- Cheguei. - Eu avisei.

- Senhora Cullen? - A fiscal me perguntou.

- Isso mesmo, pode deixar, eu levo ela comigo agora.

- Mãe... - Isabella me olhou com medo.

- Anda menina! - Eu falei séria. - Vamos pro carro.

- Mas mãe...

Eu perdi a cabeça por um minuto. Segurei o braço de Isabella e virei ela de bunda pra mim.

PAFT! - Aiii!

Ela gritou pela dor e também pela humilhação.

- Eu vou ter que repetir?

- Não senhora.

Isabella passou por mim quase chorando e eu sorri para a fiscal.

- Obrigada Matilda.

- Não tem de quê, dona Cullen.

Eu levei Isabella segurando ela pelo braço com firmeza. Todo mundo nos olhava no corredor, mas não liguei. Eu fiz ela entrar no meu carro e quando ela entrou percebeu o pai sentado no banco do motorista. Rapidamente ela colocou o cinto e ficou calada. Eu entrei no banco da frente e me sentei ao lado meu esposo.

- Mãe, pai...

- Em casa a gente conversa Isabella. - Carlisle disse.

O carro dirigiu suave pelas ruas longas e movimentada da cidade dos ventos. Nossa casa, uma enorme casa vitoriana de esquina apareceu logo e Carlisle parou o carro, respirando fundo.

- Isabella, pro meu escritório.

Minha filha desceu do carro em silêncio e eu olhei pro meu esposo.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não, Esme. - Ele me disse. - Vá terminar sua cozinha, me deixe conversar com ela.

POVCARLISLE

Eu entrei no meu escritório e vi Bella já sentadinha no sofá me esperando. Eu queria sentar também, mas meu corpo me impedia. Por isso achei melhor andar pelo cômodo.

- Bella...

- Oi pai. - Ela disse olhando pra baixo.

- Filha, eu entendo que você tenha seus problemas. - Comecei a falar. - Entendo que você se sinta triste, mas eu quero saber porque você está fazendo isso?

Ela me olhou por um segundo antes de largar os ombros e balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Não sei.

- Não sabe? - perguntei. - Isabella, você se sente gorda?

Ela me olhou surpresa e sem graça.

- Pai, não quero falar sobre isso.

- Não me interessa o que você quer Isabella, me responda.

- Não sei! - Ela falou alto.

-Filha, não comer só vai te fazer mal e sinceramente, você está se afastando de nós...de Edward...se isolando desta família.

- Não...de Edward não...

Ela não via como estava grave a situação e por isso eu pensei que já era hora de fazer ela entender.

- Sim, Isabella, de Edward. Ele já conversou comigo esta semana.

- Ela conversou?

- Sim, filha.

Isabella afundou no sofá e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Quer me falar então o que está acontecendo?

- Não sei, pai.

Ótimo, ela queria fazer aquilo do jeito difícil.

- Isabella, esta é sua última chance de se abrir comigo, eu vou perguntar mais uma vez com gentileza, o que está acontecendo e porque você está fazendo isso?

- EU NÃO SEI PAI! - Ela gritou. - Não sei tá bom?

A atitude dela era o que me preocupava. A vontade de nos afastar a todo custo. Que se dane que ela não soubesse, eu queria que ela gritasse por ajuda, que ela falasse alguma coisa que me provasse que a minha filha estava ali dentro ainda.

- Tudo bem, Isabella, eu vou te ajudar a entender então. - Eu falei me sentando na cadeira na frente dela. Em pé.

- Pai...

- Em pé. - mandei de novo.

Minha filha se levantou devagar e sem vontade, mas já era bom ela estar me obedecendo.

- Abaixe a calça e a calcinha.

- Não! - Ela falou com medo.

- Anda Isabella!

- Não! Não vou! Você não pode ficar fazendo isso comigo!

- Eu vou fazer muito mais depois lá no meu quarto. - Alertei ela. - Eu vou pesar você e fazer uma bela ficha médica, porque isso vai acabar hoje Isabella, do jeito mais fácil ou do mais difícil.

- Não! - Ela bateu o pé no chão com força.

- Birra não vai te ajudar filha. Agora abaixe essa calça mocinha se não quiser apanhar totalmente pelada!

Eu estava blefando, mas, como ela poderia saber?

Isabella abaixou a calça junto da calcinha e me olhou sem graça.

- Ótimo. Venha.

Eu não ligava de ver uma criança nua. Era pai de 6. Mas para ela aquilo era uma punição a mais.

Eu ajudei ela a se deitar no meu colo e estava disposto a dar uma surra nela como jamais dera.

- Não coloque a mão. - eu avisei.

PAFT! PAFT! - Oiwn

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Aiiii

PAFT! PAFT! - Pai, calmaaaaa

Eu estava batendo com bastante força e logo ela começou a reclamar e chutar com as pernas, mas pouco me importava, eu ia segurar ela e bater bastante.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Aiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Papaaaaai

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - paraaaaaaa

- Vomitar é certo Isabella? - eu perguntei.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Nãooooooooooooo

- Se vomitar o que acontece?

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - O senhor me bateeeee

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

- Quem é responsável por você?

PAFT! - O senhorrrr aaaiiiii

- E é certo me esconder as coisas?

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Nãooooooooooooo

Eu levantei Isabella na minha frente e ela já tinha esquecido que estava nua da cintura pra baixo. O rosto dela estava molhado de lágrimas e ela estava bem dolorida.

Eu me levantei e puxei o cinto da minha calça.

- Peraí pai! - Ela levantou as mãos pra se proteger. - Não paizinho! O cinto não.

- Vem aqui menina!

Eu virei ela de costas e segurei bem o braço dela.

SLAP! SLAP! - aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - Nãooooooooooooo

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - DOoooooiiiiii

SLAP! SLAP!

Isabella gritava e sapateava no lugar e eu segurava ela com bastante força em pé. Ela esqueceu toda dignidade e se tornou o que era no fundo: Uma criança apanhando.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - Chegaaa paiii desculpaaaa

SLAP! SLAP! - Desculpaaaaaaa

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - Nãooooooooooooo

Quando ela soltou o peso do corpo no chão, querendo se soltar de mim eu soltei o cinto e peguei ela pela cintura.

- Olha a birra, Isabella!

Eu virei ela no braço do sofá deixando ela de bumbum pra cima pra mim. Segurei a cintura dela e ela se desesperou. Ela nunca tinha apanhando debruçada no sofá e tão exposta assim pra mim.

PAFT! - Aiiiii

Eu decidi continuar com a mão de novo.

PAFT PAFT! PAFT! PAFT - Nãoooooooooooooooooo

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT - DEscullPAAAAAAA

PAFT! - Paraaaaa paaaai

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

O desespero dela era evidente. Ela gritava, tentava se soltar e chutava com força. Berrava a plenos pulmões e implorava.

PAFT!

- Você vai vomitar de novo?

- Nãooooo

PAFT!

- E me esconder as coisas?

- Nãooo pai, nãoo, por favor, não vou não!

- Ótimo. - Eu levantei ela do sofá com um puxão só. - Agora tire o resto da roupa que eu vou te pesar e examinar você.

- Mas papai...

PAFT!

- Eu pareço estar brincando mocinha?

- Não senhorrrrr - Ela respondeu chorando.

- Então tira isso e vamos pro meu quarto!

- Tá booooom.

Ótimo, pensei. Ela ia me causar muita dor de cabeça, eu podia sentir isso.

POVROSALIE

O mundo parecia um lugar totalmente cor de rosa e cheio de unicórnios flutuantes. O sinal de fim de aula tinha acabado e Emmett correu até mim.

- Oi loira.

- Oi gatão. - Eu ri descontroladamente.

- Rose...porque você tá suando?

Minha cabeça deu uma volta completa e eu senti cheiro de jasmin.

- Hum...cheirosão!

- Cara...você tá com febre?

- Vamos trepar aqui mesmo.

Emmett abriu os olhos assustados pra mim.

- Você tá drogada!

- E daí? Quer um pouco?

- Vamos sair daqui, loira, anda...vamos passear até o efeito passar, assim o papai não vê isso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diana e Blorry, bem vindas à esta nova fic e obrigada pelo apoio de sempre :) beijocas lindas!**

**Visitante que deixou uma "crítica". Não, não me importei não, muito pelo contrário acho ótimo que você tenha deixado sua opinião sincera! Concordo com você, não se se a Bella precisava apanhar, mas eu acho que essa sua opinião vai me ajudar a dar uma boa virada na história...e me ajudar a deixar ela mais profunda! Então, obrigada! Eu gosto de todos os reviews, desde que sejam educados, todos temos o direito de amar ou odiar. rs. Deixe seu nome da próxima vez, prometo que não faço novena pra vc quebrar a perna! hehe rs Beijos menina!**

**Ah, já deixando um pequeno aviso, sim, esta fic vai ter um TIQUINHO de distorção de valores e fetish e por um bom motivo, minha amiga marina me pediu rs. Quer ver alguma coisa por aqui? Só pedir! **

POVEMMETT

Eu andei com Rosalie por quase duas horas e nada. CARAMBA! A minha loira estava ardendo em febre e falando sobre coelhinhos coloridos do arco-íris. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Eu levei Rosalie discretamente pro nosso quarto e fechei a porta.

- Tá bom, eu vou resolver isso. - Eu falei pra ela. - Vamos tomar um banho! - Decidi. - Um banho bem frio.

Foi quando alguém bateu na porta. Merda!

- Em, a roupa suja!

Era minha mãe! Merda merda!

- Em...porque esta porta está trancada?

- É...eu estou com Rosalie aqui...

- E daí?

- Estamos nus mãe! - eu gritei.

- Oh. - minha mãe riu. - desculpe! Eu volto mais tarde.

Ótima saia Emmett! Eu pensei satisfeito.

- Rosalie a gente vai tomar um banho e depois vamos deitar e tomar um pouco de sangue.

Eu estava totalmente sem graça. Eu tinha visto Rosalei nua duas vezes só e nunca, nunca tinha despido ela. Eu nunca tinha cuidado de uma menina. E se eu derrubasse ela? E se eu errasse no banho dela?

Meu Deus, Emmett! Você devia chamar seu pai! Eu pensei. Não...se eu chamasse Carlisle ele ia fazer tudo e me tirar daqui e ia bater na Rosalie até o natal por se drogar.

- Tá, loira, eu vou tirar sua blusa.

- Ótimo, me pega uma gilete também, eu preciso abrir outro corte como se fosse presunto! Pufffff presunto...

Eu peguei a blusa dela e levantei a manga. Eu queria saber o que tinha embaixo da bandagem mas eu já sabia.

- Você se cortou? Rosalie...você que fez isso com você?

Ok. Eu precisava de ajuda.

- Alice! - eu chamei baixinho. O quarto dela era ao lado e só ela ia me ouvir.

Minha irmã apareceu no meu quarto pela janela e entrou sabendo que tinha algo errado.

- Meu deus, Em, o que aconteceu com ela?

- Ela tá drogada! - falei soltando a minha loira. - Tá com febre e pelo o que eu sei tá se cortando também.

- Emmett você precisa chamar o papai! - Ela falou. - Olha pra ela, ela tá suando igual um porco! Isso é febre por causa de droga!

- Não! - Eu pedi. - por favor Alice, não chama ele aqui.

- Emmett, ela pode ter um treco! Olha pra ela!

Rosalie estava agora tremendo na cama de olhos fechados.

- Só dessa vez, Alice, por favor...

- Olha...você realmente devia chamar o papai. - Minha irmã disse respirando fundo. - Tá, tira a roupa dela e vamos por ela no chuveiro.

- Tirar a roupa dela? - Eu perguntei nervoso.

- É, Emmett, ela precisa de um banho!

- Ela vai ficar puta quando descobrir que nós dois vimos ela nua.

- Ótimo. - Alice disse entrando no banheiro. - Então amanhã ela nos dá uma esculhambação.

POVJASPER

Eu entrei no meu quarto com o de Alice e sentei na cama. Aquela mudança de clima era ridícula. Eu sentia minha cabeça pesada e meu corpo dolorido. Eu estava ficando doente!

Bom, eu não ia morrer, eu sabia disso. Então eu podia tomar um banho e me deitar, ninguém precisava ficar sabendo. Onde estava Alice quando se precisa dela?

Eu entrei no banheiro e comecei a tirar a roupa. O vento frio me causou um pouco de dor mais eu continuei. Entrei no chuveiro e comecei a me lavar metodicamente. Não estava adiantando muito, mas eu nunca tinha ficado doente, nunquinha!

Eu decidi que estava bom de água, saí do banheiro, vesti uma cueca e me deitei na cama. Eu podia esperar por Alice ali deitado, ela saberia o que fazer.

Quando Alice entrou no nosso quarto eu olhei pra ela com curiosidade.

- Por quê você está molhada?

- Estava dando banho em Rosalie.

- Banho em...

- Não pergunte. - Ela falou rapidamente. - Sério, você não quer saber.

- Imagino que não.

Alice parou e olhou pra mim.

- Jasper, você está bem?

- Não muito, estou me sentindo mal.

- Tudo bem...

Alice começou a caminhar até a porta e eu entrei em pânico.

- Onde você está indo?

- Chamar o papai.

- Alice, não!

- Chega de segredos por hoje, Jasper, sério.

Eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer mas resolvi que era inteligente colocar uma calça e uma blusa antes que meu pai me visse de cueca.

POVCARLISLE

Eu estava sentado na minha cama depois de examinar Isabella com ela aos prantos tentando me recompor quando Alice apareceu na porta.

- Paizinho?

- Oi princesa, o que foi?

- O Jasper, acho que ele está doente.

Minha filha parecia sinceramente preocupada. E eu concordei com ela.

- Vamos lá. - Eu peguei minha maleta e fui pelo corredor.

Jasper nunca tinha ficado doente comigo e eu sabia que aquilo ia ser bem difícil para ele. Vampiros são diferentes de seres humanos em quase tudo! Felizmente, ele era meu filho, e tudo ia terminar bem para ele.

- Filha, espere do lado de fora, está bem?

- Ta.

Eu sabia que Jasper ia precisar de privacidade comigo, então entrei no quarto e fechei a porta. Meu filho estava sentado na cama, esperando por mim.

- Oi, major. - Eu sorri.

- Oi, pai.

Ele parecia cansado e com dor, mas eu não me deixei abalar por isso. Eu tinha que ser o médico agora, não o pai daquele menino.

- O que foi, filhão?

- Estou me sentindo mal, tudo doi...acho que foi a mudança de clima.

- Eu sei, sua mãe também está assim.

Ele me olhou confuso.

- É, só que ela me deixou cuidar dela logo, por isso não está com essa cara de quem foi atropelado por um avião. - Eu ri.

- Tá...

- O que você sente?

- O corpo está dolorido e me sinto meio enjoado.

Eu coloquei a mão na testa dele e sorri.

- Parece uma febre. Deve ser um vírus.

Estamos teoricamente "mortos" mas ainda temos corpos. Corpos humanos que podem pegar qualquer coisa. Não vamos morrer por isso, mas com certeza, vamos adoecer.

- Eu já tomei um banho frio, pai.

- Isso é bom, filho, mas vamos ver essa febre, está bem?

Aí estava a parte mais difícil. Se eu colocasse o termômetro no braço dele, o gelado ia acusar algo falso, e não ia medir nada além de 30 graus. Alice já tinha ficado doente, mas duvido que tinha compartilhado com Jasper que eu colocara ela no meu colo e introduzira um termômetro em seu reto. Ele não estaria tão calmo caso soubesse disso.

Em muito países tirar a temperatura retal de crianças era algo comum, mas eu duvido que Jasper tenha passado por essa experiência. Eu queria que ele se sentisse confortável, mas eu sabia que ia ser ruim para ele. Eu tirei o termômetro da minha bolsa e olhei pra ele com um sorriso de pai.

O pobre rapaz abriu a boca, esperando que eu colocasse o termômetro lá.

- Filho, assim não. - Eu falei com paciência. - Não é assim. Olha, você sabe que o papai te ama, não sabe?

- Claro que sei.

- E que eu não faria nada te machucar.

- Sei... - Ele estava ficando tenso, sem saber porque.

- O papai precisa que você abaixe a calça e a cueca e deite no meu colo.

- Por quê?! - ele quase pulou.

- Não vou te bater, filho, calma. Vou tirar sua temperatura.

Jasper ficou confuso por um momento e depois, entendeu a sugestão.

- Não...

- Sim, filho.

Jasper já tinha sido estuprado (Leia Holiday caos) e eu nunca, nunca tinha visto suas cicatrizes ali. Além disso, ele era muito tímido, ver Jasper nu era uma guerra toda vez que isso se fazia necessário.

- Não, pai, sério, já estou me sentindo melhor!

- Não, Jasper. - Eu falei com carinho. -Ter vergonha é normal, mas desta vez não vai ter escapatória filho. Vamos lá, só estamos nós dois aqui.

- Não! - Ele gritou. - Me mata! Não quero isso! Pai for favor, eu sou um menino!

Eu respirei fundo e pensei. Eu tinha que fazer o que qualquer pai faria.

- Sinto muito filho. - Eu segurei o braço dele com força. - O papai vai fazer, nem que seja à força.


	5. Chapter 5

POVCARLISLE

- Não! PAI NÃO!

Eu puxei Jasper pro meu colo e segurei ele com firmeza.

- Calma, filho.

- NÃO!

Eu sabia que Alice ouvia os gritos dele e que Jasper já estava chorando de constrangimento. Ia ser ruim, mas tinha que ser feito. Eu puxei as calças do meu filho pra baixo junto com a cueca.

- PAI PERAÍ! PERAÍ PAI VAMOS CONVERSAR!

Jasper tentou colocar a mão pra se proteger, e eu segurei o pulso dele com força.

- Calma, filho.

Brigar com ele não ia ajudar em nada agora. Era normal aquele pânico, então resolvi ser carinhoso.

- Não vai doer, eu prometo.

- PERÁI PAI, FOR FAVOR, EU NÃO QUERO NÃO, POR FAVOR PAI ME OUVE!

Eu segurei a mão dele e a coloquei embaixo da minha perna. Depois, levei a minha mão para afastar as nádegas dele.

- NÃO PAAAAAAAAIIIII - Ele começou a berrar alto. - NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Eu expus meu filho pra mim. Ele começou a soluçar de tanto chorar. Eu peguei o termômetro e olhei pra ele.

- O papai vai colocar agora.

Ele abaixou a cabeça chorando. Estava totalmente constrangido. Eu introduzi com paciência e segurei no lugar.

- Aiiii.

Eu sabia que tinha incomodado um pouco e por issso eu segurei as costas dele.

- Eu sei, campeão, eu sei, incomoda...

Ele não falou nada. Provavelmente queria mesmo morrer por que estar vendo ele naquela situação, mas eu era o pai dele e com certeza, aquela não seria a última vez que eu faria isso com ele.

Graças a Deus o termômetro apitou e eu puxei com calma.

- 36.8. - Eu falei. - Um febrão, rapaz!

Eu coloquei o termômetro de lado e ajudei ele a se levantar. Jasper não ligou por estar nu na minha frente e ao invés disso, ele veio pro meu colo e me abraçou chorando.

- Eu sei...desculpe filho...

Ele só continuou chorando e procurando mais colo.

- Eu sei, eu sei...foi necessário, eu sei que te incomodou. Eu sou seu pai, Jasper, não precisa se sentir assim.

Ele continuou sem dizer nada, mas me abraçava com força e chorava.

- Vamos tomar um banho, que tal? - Eu sugeri. - O papai vai preparar uma injeção pra ajudar com a febre.

Geralmente Jasper reclamaria duas vezes: Por eu ver ele nu no banho e por causa da injeção, mas ele nem fez um som.

- sim, senhor.

Meu filho se levantou e eu o segui pro banheiro segurando minha maleta.

- Muito bem, você vai ficar bom, filho, você vai ver...

POVROSALIE

Eu acordei limpa e vestindo só uma calcinha na minha cama. Ah, alguém ia me pagar por isso!

Eu soquei Emmett até ele se virar pra mim na cama.

- PORQUE EU ESTOU SÓ DE CALCINHA?

- Aiii Rose, não me bate! - Ele gritou.

- Porque PAFT eu PAFT estou PAFT só de calcinha! - Eu soquei o peito dele.

- Eu te dei banhooooo! - Ele falou se protegendo. - Alice me ajudou a te dar banho.

- VOCÊS TIRARAM MINHA ROUPA?! TÁ MALUCO MENINO?

- Você estava mais dopada que mendigo em dia de jogo do flamengo, Rosalie! - Ele gritou. - Caralho, loira! Você está toda cortada e estava ardendo em febre por causa da droga, eu precisei de ajudar.

O papai! Eu pensei.

- Você falou isso pra quem?

- Ninguém. - Ele garantiu.

- O papai?

- Nem a mamãe! Qual é Rose! Não sou dedo duro!

- Ótimo! - Eu falei me levantando e procurando minha blusa.

- Ei, a gente precisa conversar!

- Vai se fuder, Emmett.

- Rosalie, é sério, eu te amo demais.

- Eu também te amo, Emmett, mas no momento você não é minha pessoa preferida!

- Onde você está indo? - Ele perguntou. - Porque está se vestindo?

- Não vou ficar desfilando pelada na sua frente.

Emmett se levantou e segurou meu pulso com força.

- Me solta.

- Rosalie, sério, não dê mais um passo pra longe de mim.

- Ei, qual é, Em? - Eu falei puxando meu pulso de volta. - O que deu em você?

- Você! Você deu em mim, Rosalie! Drogas? Cortes? Acha mesmo que isso vai acabar bem?

- Você não entende...

- Não Rosalie, eu não entendo, mas você também não me ajuda a entender! Por favor, me ajuda a te entender! Eu te amo Rosalie!

- Eu também te amo... - respirei fundo.

- Me ajuda a te entender, loira...

Eu coloquei minha blusa por cima da cabeça e peguei uma Jeans e comecei a vestir enquanto andava pra porta.

- Não hoje, Emmett.

E fui pra escola, lá tinha o que eu precisava.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi gente, é, a quantidade de reviews de ontem pra hoje até me surpreendeu. Hehe.**** Vamos lá, responder uma por uma:  
**

**Blorry, nem tenho o que dizer, vc já é de casa então eu vou ver como atender seu pedido sobre os exames da Bella :)**

**Beatriz, primeiro queria agradecer seu review, eu amei, li com atenção e concordo, eu devia colocar mais detalhes, este é meu ponto fraco, eu sou muito impaciente quando estou escrevendo, vou tentar melhorar ok? Sobre o sexo, sim, acho natural, saudável e...por que não né? Sobre o Jasper, eu sei que vc não gostou mas tente entender meu lado também e me perdoar pelas partes que vc não gosta, minha imaginação vai longe as vezes. rs. Espero que isso não te ofenda e que vc continue me lendo! beijos.**

**Sara, oi vc! rs Não, não fiz a novena pra vc quebrar a perna! HAHAHA Seja bem vinda :)**

**Diana, mais uma vez, valeu pela força! Ah, sobre o pov da Rose, eu pretendo sim fazer isso, só que vou cozinhar mais um pouco...mistérios vão aparecer hahaha beijos!**

POVESME

- E por isso que eu te amoooo oooh meu grande amoooor.

Roupa lavada, uma boa música tocando e casa em ordem.

O telefone tocou e Carlisle correu para atender. Nós dois estavamos com Jasper doente em casa, mas nossos outros filhos tinham ido para a escola então ele foi atender. Pais se acostumam com isso, quando há um fora de casa, o telefone é uma arma, usada em toda situação.

- Alô? Olá, sim sim, é ele...sei...entendo...quando foi isso? arram...

Eu rebolei na frente de Carlisle mas ele não sorriu. Por quê ele não sorriu? Macaco não gosta de banana?

- Eu sei, eu vou aí, não...não...sem problemas.

- O que foi? - Perguntei para ele.

- Rosalie está delirando de febre.

- Oh meu deus! - Eu quase gritei.

- Eu vou buscar ela na escola...deve ter pego algo de Jasper...mudança de clima!

POVCARLISLE

Eu entrei na enfermaria e lá estava minha menina, deitada na cama falando coisas sem sentido. Ver Rosalie doente revirou tudo dentro de mim, inclusive o sangue que eu tinha tomado mais cedo. Sentia-me impotente, furioso e carinhoso, tudo ao mesmo tempo em uma onda de tsunami preste a explodir.

- Graças a deus. - Alba me olhou. - Eu estava quase medicando ela.

- Como ela está? - perguntei sério.

- Não sei, ela não deixou tirarmos a temperatura dela. Está gemendo há quase 30 minutos.

Eu me aproximei da cama e encostei a mão na testa de Rosalie.

- Ela jamais deixaria você tirar a temperatura dela, essa é a minha menininha. - Eu ri. - O irmão dela está doente também...eu vou levar ela pra casa.

Eu peguei Rosalie no colo com uma perna de cada lado da minha cintura e minha filha simplesmente encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. Aquilo me deu uma boa sensação de paternidade como há tempos não sentia com ela.

- Eu levo a mochila dela para você. - Alba disse.

- Obrigado.

POVESME

Foram os 20 minutos mais demorados possíveis. Eu procurava o que fazer com as mãos, e não achava. Andei, andei pela sala sem rumo algum. Eu queria minha filha, queria ela do meu lado, queria poder cuidar dela e fazer alguma coisa por ela.

Meu esposo chegou carregando a minha princesa no colo e a mochila dela nas próprias costas. Ele entrou na sala e colocou Rosalie deitadinha no sofá, ela parecia muito mal.

- Pronto, princesa. - Ele falou.

- Meu deus do céu! Essa menina está ensopada de suor!

- Eu vou pegar minha maleta. - Ele me avisou tirando a mochila de Rosalie das costas. - Cubra ela com alguma coisa, depois cuidamos das roupas molhadas.

Eu me sentei ao lado da minha filha e segurei a mão dela. Eu nunca tinha visto Rosalie doente e isso me abalou profundamente. Eu olhei para a mochila dela e decidi que ela devia ter um casaco ali dentro. Alguma coisa que eu pudesse usar para cobrir ela até o pai examinar ela inteira.

Eu abri a mochila Jeans da minha princesa e quase caí no chão mesmo estando sentada. Havia um saquinho com um pó branco...um pó que eu tinha certeza que não era açucar.

- Oh meu deus.

Carlisle vinha descendo as escadas quando parou e olhou pro saco na minha mão.

Ele não disse nada, continuou descendo as escadas e colocou a maleta em cima da mesa.

- Carlisle...

- Agora não, Esme. - ele disse muito furioso. - Ela está com febre.

Febre, eu sabia, por causa da droga, não por causa de uma doença. O olhar de Carlisle ficou escuro, profudamente chateado e paterno. Um alerta correu minha coluna.

Ele pegou o termômetro e Rosalie olhou pra ele no mesmo momento.

- NÃO! - Ela berrou.

Rosalie tentou se levantar e eu segurei ela.

- Filha, pare com isso, não vai doer.

- ME SOLTA ME LARGA! EU SOU DONA DO MEU CORPO PARA COM ISSO, SOLTAAAAAA!

Rosalie começou a fazer o escândalo da vida dela. Ela gritava, chutava e se debatia tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu fiquei assustada com a violência dela.

- Esme, licença. - Carlisle disse e segurou Rosalie pelo braço. - PARA COM ISSO AGORA MESMO MENINA!- Ele gritou.

- NÃO, ME SOLTAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Carlisle simplesmente virou a mão com toda força na coxa dela que o som estalou pela sala inteira.

PAAAAAAAAAFT!

E deixou Rosalie quieta e olhando pra ele. O tapa, eu sabia, tinha sido apenas a primeira parcela pelas drogas.

- Fique PARADA!- Ele gritou. - ouviu mocinha? parada!

Carlisle segurou a calça de Rosalie e arrancou ela do corpo dela com um puxão só, levando a calcinha dela junto. Rosalie colocou a mão para se cobrir e ficou assustada, Carlisle nunca tinha despido ela com raiva daquela forma.

- Tira a mão! - Ele gritou com ela. - Chega disso! CHEGA, OUVIU?

- PAI!

- VOCÊ É UMA CRIANÇA ROSALIE, MINHA CRIANÇA! E DE AGORA EM DIANTE VAI SER TRATADA COMO UMA!

Carlisle puxou a mão dela e confesso que senti pena dela.

- Pai, sério, por favor.

- NÃO! - Ele gritou transtornado. - NÃO, ROSALIE, NÃO!

- Carlisle... - eu falei com carinho. - Me dá esse termômetro, deixe eu fazer isso.

Ele entrou o termômetro pra mim porque sabia que qualquer descuido poderia traumatizar Rosalie. Aquela situação dela pelada e tendo que se expor podia causar um pânico nela muito grande.

Eu sentei no sofá e bati nos joelhos.

- Vem princesa.

- Não! - ela falou firme.

Carlisle segurou ela pela orelha e a tirou do sofá.

- AIIII PAAAIII AIII

- Carlisle! - Eu falei preocupada.

- DEITA NO COLO DA SUA MÃE AGORA!

Eu entendia ele. Droga era um assunto delicado na nossa casa. Rosalie quase caiu de bruços no meu colo e eu controlei as mãos.

- Mãe, por favor, não faz isso! Eu não quero!

Eu não respondi, eu deixei ela gritar e abri as nádegas dela e coloquei o termômetro ali com cuidado.

- Mãeeeeee!

Eu sabia que estava incomodando, mas eu segurei ela firme. Se Rosalie escapasse, Carlisle ia arrancar a pele dela ali mesmo. Amém, o termômetro apitou logo.

- 36. - Eu falei.

- Banho. - Carlisle disse.

Ele puxou o braço da minha filha e arrancou ela do meu colo e rasgou a blusa dela a deixando nua no meio da sala.

- O QUE É ISSO NO SEU BRAÇO, ROSALIE?

Oh deus...diz que essa menina não se cortou também!


	7. Chapter 7

**Supresa, HAHA! Sim, dois cap seguidos! Hehe**

**Ah, e sobre a fic da Rose e do Emmett, pedido atendido viu? Estou começando a escrever hehe! (E que excelente ideia! Eu quaseee não gosto da Rosalie, sabe? rs beijos menina!)**

POVCARLISLE

Deus que me ajudasse, eu estava fora de mim. Eu praticamente traumatizei minha filha pro resto da vida. Ela estava peladinha no meio da sala comigo aos berros e deus que me ajudasse, isso ia piorar. O que eu ia fazer? Eu não ia perder ela...eu não ia perder _a minha menininha!_

- VOCÊ SE CORTOU ROSALIE?

- Pai, peraí eu posso explicar...

- ANDA, PRO CHUVEIRO!

Eu peguei ela pela orelha e arrastei ela pro meu banheiro. Esme nos seguiu preocupada com minha reação. Esme como mediadora era a melhor coisa que podia acontecer agora. Eu enfiei Rosalie embaixo do chuveiro e liguei a água.

- Pai... - Ela me olho. - Pode sair, eu prometo que vou falar com você quando terminar.

Eu bufei de raiva e peguei o sabão.

- Não, pai, o que você está fazendo? PAI!

Eu ensaboei a minha mão e comecei a passar nas costas de Rosalie.

- PAI, NÃO! PERAÍ!

PAFFFFT!

Eu acertei a bunda dela com toda força.

- FICA CALADA MENINA! Eu não vou sair daqui! Entendeu? Não vou!

- Carlisle...quer que eu faça isso? - Minha esposa perguntou.

- Não. - eu falei. - Ela é minha filha e eu vou dar banho nela.

Eu ignorei os desvios de Rosalie e estava determinado a tirar tudo dela: os segredos e o pudor, tudo em um dia. Eu não queria mais ver ela longe de mim, e eu não sabia o que fazer quanto à isso.

- Pai... não...não pelo amor de deus não pai!

Minha esposa virou de costas para respirar fundo.

- Eu não sou uma criança, pai! Por favor, não faz isso comigo!

- VOCÊ É UMA CRIANÇA SIM SENHORA! - Eu gritei.

PAFT! PAFT! - Aiiii

- É UMA CRIANÇA SIM! CHEGA DISSO ROSALIE. ACHA MESMO QUE EU VOU SENTAR E NÃO FAZER NADA?

PAFT PAAAAFT! - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAI

Rosalie amoleceu as pernas e pra mim isso era suficiente. Eu não me importei com o pudor dela, eu lavei ela como uma criança de dois anos e quando terminei desliguei o chuveiro. Ela estava chorando e ia chorar muito mais. Eu enrolei ela com a toalha e olhei pra Esme.

- Nos deixe sozinhos.

Esme entendeu e saiu. Graças a Deus não discutiu. Eu via o pânico estampado nos olhos de Esme também. Eu jurei que ela nunca ia perder um filho para a morte e estávamos perdendo a Rosalie ainda em vida.

- Deixe eu ver os cortes.

Rosalie estendeu os braços pra mim e eu os olhei. Não iam causar problemas. Eu coloquei a mão na testa dela e vi que a febre estava cedendo. Eu puxei a toalha do corpo dela e a deixei nua de novo. Peguei ela pela orelha e levei ela pro meu quarto

- Aiii paaaiii, aaaiiii!

Eu joguei Rosalie nua na cama e tirei o cinto da calça.

- PAI, QUE ISSO? NÃO PAI, VAMOS CONVERSAR!

- Não tenho nada pra dizer pra você menina! Você vai se arrepender do que você fez!

- PAI, POR FAVOR, EU TO PELADA!

- E É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ VAI APANHAR ROSALIE! E PODE SE PREPARAR PRA FICAR MUITO TEMPO PELADA NA MINHA FRENTE!

Eu segurei as pernas dela e puxei com toda força. Rosalie perdeu o equilíbrio. Eu passei a mão por trás dos joelhos dela e os ergui. Deixei ela em uma posição mais do que constrangedora. Rosalie estava com as pernas dobradas por cima da barriga.

SLAP! SLAP! - AAAAiiiooooonnnn

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - AAAAAiiiiii

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - PAAAAAI

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - PELO AMOR DEEEEE DEEEUS

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - Chegaaaaaaaa

SLAAAP! SLAAAP! SLAP!

O som ecoava pelo quarto todo, e ela gritava com toda sua força

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - Aiiiiii naõoooooo

SLAP! - PAI VOCÊ TÁ ME MACHUCANDO!

- E vou machucar ainda mais! - Eu gritei.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Eu soltei as pernas de Rosalie e a puxei para ficar em pé. Olhei pra baixo e vi que Rosalie tinha feito xixi nas pernas, algo que era extremamente raro pra um vampiro.

Eu peguei ela pela orelha de novo e a puxei até minha cadeira. Virei ela no meu colo e peguei uma escova de cabelo.

POF! POF! POF! - Aiiiiiii

POF! POF! POF! - Chega desculpaaaa

POF! POF! POF! - Desculpaaaaaaaa

POF! POF!

- Levanta! - eu mandei. - Vai pro canto do quarto, nariz na parede.

Rosalie tentou se levantar, mas estava muito ferida e caiu no chão. Eu peguei ela e deitei na cama.

- FIQUE AÍ, AINDA VAMOS CONVERSAR!

Eu saí do quarto para respirar e pegar uma varinha. Aquela menina ia ver só uma coisa!

POVESME

Eu estava esperando do lado de fora do quarto quando Carlisle saiu. Ele esperava que eu fosse brigar com ele por bater em Rosalie daquela forma mas eu mesma estava devastada.

Eu o abraçei com força e começei a chorar também.

- Oh Deus Carlisle...

- Não se preocupe, Esme. - ele me disse me dando um beijo simples. - eu resolvo isso, confie em mim.

- Drogas? O que está acontecendo com ela, Carlisle?

- Não sei...não sei mais o que fazer... - Ele confessou. - Sinto que estou fazendo tudo errado! Rosalie assim, Bella caminhando pra longe de nós...o que eu posso fazer Esme? O que nós podemos fazer?

Eu olhei pro meu esposo com carinho e tentei forçar um sorriso.

- Carlisle, olhe pra mim.

Eu esperei ele me olhar e dei um beijo no queixo dele.

- Você é um pai maravilhoso, entendeu?

- Então porque eu não me sinto assim?

- Rosalie está com problemas de comportamento, Carlisle, problema, nós bem sabemos que é o jeito dela de chamar nossa atenção. E Bella...bom, eu não sei o que deu nela mas eu te prometo que vou descobrir.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Você ainda vai bater em Rosalie?

- Vou. - Ele confessou. - Não sei com que força mas vou...eu preciso conversar com ela também.

- Tudo bem... - concordei. - Eu vou esperar Isabella lá embaixo e conversar com ela também.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meninas, e alguns meninos agora rs, oi :) Fiquei super feliz com as reviews, então continuem comentando que eu continuo postando diariamente!**

**Queria dizer que a fic da Rose e do Em' tá pronta e que vou postar no final de semana como um two-shot. **

**Bom, agora vou tirar um espaço pra mim aqui. Hoje cedo aconteceu uma coisa muito chata. Eu acordei cedinho pra ir levar meu carro na revisão e chegando lá eu desci pra esperar o mecânico com o preço. Algumas pessoas aqui sabem que eu sou portadora de surdez profunda e uso aparelho dos dois lados. Aí uma senhora parada atrás de mim (Crente que eu não conseguia ouvir nem com o aparelho) fala bem assim: "Olha só que pecado, uma menina tão nova, tão bonita desse jeito, deus não devia deixar nem nascer, ainda mais bonita assim, devia morrer logo que nasce pra não sofrer". Assim, eu tento entender, mas senti uma pontinha de preconceito. Só porque eu sou diferente não significa que eu não mereço estar aqui, e sinceramente, eu vivo muito bem, independente da surdez. Tenho minhas limitações sim, mas falo libras, faço leitura labial, falo português muito bem, inglês, espanhol e pretendo aprender alemão. Então antes de sair falando que a gente devia "morrer" pergunta antes se é justo falar isso. Quer dizer que deficiente só pode ser feio e merece morrer? Gente, cresce...isso me deixa muito triste.**

POVCARLISLE

Eu entrei no quarto e vi a cena que mais me doeu em anos. Rosalie deitada na cama, encolhida e molhada de tanto chorar. Eu queria saber o que fazer, mas eu não ia sentar e esperar Rosalie se envolver com drogas, se cortar ou ir pra longe de nós. Meu Deus, ela era minha filha.

Sentei-me na cama e olhei para ela sem a tocar, dando espaço para minha filha.

- Rosalie...olhe pra mim, filha.

Ela demorou pra se mover, eu sabia que ela sentia tudo: Dor, vergonha e uma enorme ferida no orgulho.

- Não vou me desculpar por ter batido em você, filha, mas vou pedir desculpas por não ter respeitado seus limites e pudores.

Ela parou de chorar e me olhou nos olhos.

- Eu sinto muito.

Rosalie tentou chegar mais perto de mim, e ótimo, era isso que eu queria.

- Filha, eu e sua mãe fazemos tudo que podemos para manter vocês bem e saudáveis. Nós erramos muito, como todo pai e mãe erram, mas juro que tentamos. Eu não sei Rosalie onde foi que eu errei com você, e talvez nunca venha a saber, mas o que eu quero dizer filha, é que eu não quero ver você metida com drogas.

Eu esperava que ela falasse alguma coisa, mas ela simplesmente não falou.

- Não, você não vai morrer de overdose, não vai morrer de uma febre causada por drogas mas pode se envolver em uma situação de risco, com traficantes e pode sim, eventualmente morrer por causa das drogas.

Surpresa, foi isso que eu vi nos olhos dela.

- Você não pensou nisso, pensou?

- Não, senhor.

- Eu te bati porque você merecia, mas boa parte daquela surra foi de desespero filha. Medo...medo de perder você. Eu estou vendo que você está precisando de ajuda, mas Rosalie se você não sentar comigo e conversar eu não posso fazer muita coisa. Eu não sou Edward filha, eu não leio mentes...e nem quero ler! Eu quero que você se sinta confortável para vir até mim e me falar o que está acontecendo. Cortes Rosalie? Eu achei que já tinhamos passado desta fase minha princesa...

Ela começou a se sentar com muito cuidado, mas estava sendo vencida e isso que importava.

- Não sei o que acontece, papai. Eu tenho tudo isso dentro de mim e não sei o que fazer.

- Tudo isso o que filha?

- Raiva. - Ela falou com grande alívio.

- De nós?

- De mim...

- De você? Por quê?

- Não sei.

Ela não estava me empurrando, ela realmente não sabia.

- Rosalie, você precisa de ajuda filha...precisa começar a conversar conosco.

- Eu sei...eu sinto muito pai. Desculpe pelos cortes, é que as vezes tem tanta coisa dentro de mim que eu não sei o que fazer com tudo isso.

- Converse comigo. Converse com sua mãe. Rosalie, não vamos bater em você se você se abrir conosco e falar que quer morrer ou sei lá o que você quer... queremos que você nos fale tudo por pior que seja. Filha, esse canal só vai te fazer bem. Eu não quero ter que chegar ao ponto de te colocar no banho pra ter certeza que você não arrancou um pedaço da perna...

Ela me olhou confusa.

- Sim filha, eu tirei sua roupa pra te examinar, não pra te envergonhar no banho.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo pelos cortes pai, eu nem sei como explicar eles, mas prometo que não vou fazer mais, eu juro.

- Isso é o suficiente pra mim filha, sua palavra...eu acredito em você, Rosalie. E quanto as drogas?

- Me pareceu uma boa ideia na hora, sabe?

- E agora?

Ela me olhou atravessada e eu insisti.

- Está tudo bem, filha, só estamos conversando.

- Não sei pai. Eu não tinha pensado no que você me falou antes, sobre morrer em uma situação de risco, então eu preciso pensar.

- Isso é bom. Pense sim e saiba que eu estou aqui, disposto a falar com você sempre...

- Valeu...

- Rosalie, isso infelizmente é uma coisa que eu não vou deixar passar e por isso eu vou te avisar uma vez e uma vez apenas. Você vai apanhar por causa desse uso de drogas agora de novo e se eu te pegar usando ou perto de drogas de novo Rosalie, você vai apanhar aonde estiver e com quem estiver e quando chegarmos em casa eu vou te dar uma surra que você nunca vai esquecer. É um aviso Rosalie e não estou blefando.

- Sim, senhor papai.

- Você entendeu Rosalie?

- Sim, pai, entendi.

- Eu não queria te bater mais filha, e eu estava disposto a te bater de varinha mais cedo, mas como você pareceu entender então vou aliviar pra você. Venha. - Eu bati nos meus joelhos.

Rosalie se arrastou com cuidado e eu a ajustei no meu colo.

- Não se mexa.

PAFT! - Aii

PAFT! - aoownn

PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! - Aiiiii

PAFT! - UOwwwnnoa

PAFT! PAFT

PAFT! PAFT! - aaaaai

- Pronto. - Eu falei.

Minha menina se levantou com cuidado e pela primeira vez não se cobriu por estar nua na minha frente.

- Quero que vá tomar um banho sozinha agora e depois vá pro seu quarto pensar em tudo. Quero também seu cartão de crédito e as chaves do seu carro, Rosalie, ficará de castigo por um mês. A vida é feita de escolhas, Rosalie, lembre-se disso.

- sim senhor.

Eu puxei o braço da minha filha e dei um abraço forte nela.

- Eu te amo mais do que você imagina.

- Eu também pai...eu também.

POVBELLA

Confusão...como eu estava confusa! O que eu ia fazer? Como eu podia explicar o que eu estava sentindo?

- Filha?

Minha mãe estava parada na porta, com um sorriso largo nos lábios.

- A mamãe pode entrar?

- Pode... cheguei agora da escola. - Ela falou.

- E como foi lá?

Esme se sentou na minha cama e bateu para eu me sentar ao lado dela.

- Bem, mãe.

Eu não sabia o que ela queria, mas um alerta soou na minha mente.

- Não vou te bater, só quero conversar.

Ouvindo isso, decidi que era bom eu me sentar e me abrir com ela.

- Sabe Isabella, cada um de nossos filhos veio pra nós com um problema ou trauma diferente. Somos pessoas, pessoas têm sonhos, dores, expectativas...você não é diferente disso, princesa. Quando pedimos permissão pra entrar na sua vida e sermos seus pais acho que não deixamos isso muito claro. Quando batemos em você pela primeira vez por causa de alimentação não deixamos isso muito claro.

- O que mãe?

- Está tudo bem em ter problemas, Isabella, desde que a gente lide com eles.

Ótimo, eu ia chorar igual uma banana!

- Aqui...calma. - Minha mãe abriu os braços e me puxou pro peito dela.

Eu começei a chorar sem saber porque, da onde estava vindo tudo aquilo?

- Chore, filha, coloque tudo pra fora.

- Desculpaaaaa. - Eu falei. - Eu estou fazendo tudo errado, mamãe! Tudo!

- O que, Bella? O que está errado?

- Eu estou escondendo tudo de vocês! E não é isso que eu queria! Eu estou vomitando tanto! Tanto mãe!

- Eu sei... - Ela disse de forma carinhosa.

- Eu não consigo comer, eu sinto tanto nojo! Eu sinto falta dos meus outros pais! Eu sinto falta do Jake! Eu não sei o que tem de errado comigo!

- Não tem nada errado com você, Bella, nada! - Ela me disse.

Eu me afastei do peito dela e limpei o rosto. Eu estava chateada e não sabia com o que.

- Sabe, seu pai te bateu e eu acho que no fundo ele te bateu por medo de te perder...ele não sabe o que mais fazer pra te ajudar, filha, e esse é o jeito dele de falar que se importa...que te ama!

- Eu sei. - Mas estava bem chateada com ele.

- Bella, eu sei que não é o que você quer ouvir, mas vamos ter que tomar providências quanto a isto.

- Providências mãe?

- Sim, princesa.

- Quais?

- Você vai fazer todas as refeições acompanhada de alguém da família e infelizmente filha, seu banheiro vai perder a porta de novo.

O que? Eu pensei. Oh não!

- Mas mãe...

- Não, não quero ouvir. - Ela levantou a mão. - Eu sei que é ruim, mas além disso eu vou conversar com o seu pai sobre procurar ajuda psicológica pra você e Rosalie, mas sim Isabella, essas providências serão tomadas, e é pro seu próprio bem.

- Me bate! - Eu gritei. - Prefiro apanhar!

Minha mãe riu de mim e balançou a cabeça.

- Filha, se você conseguisse ver o quão isso é ridículo! Olhe só pra você filha! Acha mesmo que isso vai terminar bem? Sem comer? Vomitando? Preferir apanhar Isabella?

- Ai mãe!

- Eu sei, é difícil, mas vamos conseguir juntas, eu prometo.


	9. Chapter 9

POVEMMETT

Quarto do nudismo! Isso mesmo! HAHAHAHA! Era hora de dançar!

Lá estava eu, me divertindo quando o meu pai abriu a porta e riu.

- Sério, filho?

- Ah pai, é o quarto do nudismo!

Ele riu e sacodiu a cabeça.

- Põe um short, Emmett, a gente precisa conversar.

- Rosalie está bem? - Perguntei.

- Está...está deitada na minha cama.

Meu pai entrou e encostou a porta.

- O que ela tem?

- Emmett, eu estou preocupado com a Rosalie.

- Se fosse só você, pai...

- O que você notou de diferente nela?

Eu pensei em mentir, mas era da loira que eu estava falando, e eu já tinha mentido pra minha mãe ontem.

- Pai, eu vou ser sincero, porque desta vez vai além de mim, estamos falando da loira.

- Por favor, seja sincero.

Meu pai se sentou na minha cama, mas eu decidi ficar em pé.

- A Rosalie está usando drogas e pelo o que eu sei está se cortando também. Há dias ela está mal. Ontem ela chegou delirando aqui, com febre e eu escondi de você e da mamãe. Chamei Alice, sabe? Eu acabei dando um banho nela e tentei conversar com ela. Eu não queria que ela apanhasse, eu amo a Rosalie, sabe? Amo de verdade.

- Eu sei, filho.

Ele nem piscava! Será que eu ia apanhar?

- Acha que foi inteligente me esconder isso?

- Não. - falei sinceramente. - Não, não foi, mas eu não sabia o que fazer pai.

- Emmett, você faz alguma ideia do porque a Rose está fazendo isso?

- Eu acho que é por causa do passado dela, sei que já faz tempo pai, mas ela não superou e agora com essa história do Pierre sabe? Tudo veio a tona.

- Sei...

- A gente estava até bem sabe, a gente estava até transando e tomando banho juntos... - Eu olhei pro meu pai, constrangido. - Desculpe o comentário...

- Tudo bem, Emmett, eu também transo e tomo banho junto com outra pessoa. - Ele riu sinceramente.

- Depois de Pierre, ela piorou de novo. Não é inteligente esse lance das drogas sabe, e eu sei que o senhor vai...

- Já bati nela, filho. - Meu pai me interrompeu. - Bati e bati muito nela...

- Ah...

- Emmett, não posso dizer que não estou decepcionado por você me esconder tudo isso, Alice ontem me chamou correndo porque Jasper estava doente, e você me escondeu algo muito sério, mas não estou bravo com você. Você é um homem, Emmett e Rosalie é sua companheira. Você a ama e quer o bem dela, e é imaturo para entender o que ela precisa, então não, não estou bravo com você.

- Não está?

- Não. Eu não vou te bater, não desta vez, mais saiba que se você me esconder algo assim de novo, você vai apanhar, estou me fazendo entender?

- sim, pai.

- E Emmett, eu quero sua ajuda, sua e de Alice, já que ela participou disto também. Quero que vigiem a Rosalie e qualquer coisa me ligue imediatamente.

- Claro, pai, claro.

Meu pai se aproximou de mim e esticou a mão. Logo entendi que ele queria apertar minha mão.

- De homem pra homem, Emmett? Estou muito orgulhoso de você filho.

- Valeu pai. - Eu sorri. - Valeu...

POVROSALIE

O novo dia raiou com um tom cinza no céu. Havia uma sobriedade dolorosa em tudo que estava me acontecendo. Meu Deus...como eu tinha chegado naquele ponto? Meu traseiro estava tão machucado e dolorido que eu tinha certeza que não ia sentar uma semana. E Emmett, meu Deus, Emmett...eu tinha que pedir desculpas pra ele.

O dia na escola foi um tédio e eu estava tremendo mais do que vara verdade. Por que eu tremia tanto?

- Rose? - Alice me chamou no corredor.

- O que foi?

- Você está bem?

Eu tentei esconder minhas mãos tremendo mais foi inútil.

- Vem aqui. - Alice me chamou pra perto.

- Que foi, Alice? Não estou com humor pra isso.

- É normal tremer. - Ela me disse. - Vai no banheiro e molha a nuca com água gelada, vai passar logo.

Eu fiquei surpresa com o carinho da minha irmã e concordei com ela.

- Tá...obrigada...

Eu fui até o banheiro e molhei a nuca. Não adiantou muito. Ah, ao diabo, eu precisava de ar fresco! Eu saí do prédio principal e quase atropelei Natalie, ótimo, tudo que eu precisava.

- Oh, calma, menina, o que foi?

- Oi, Nat, nada. - Eu falei depressa.

- Nossa, que tremedeira...quer outra dose?

Era a pergunta premiada! Eu sabia que era errado, que não devia, que meu pai ia descobrir, que seria a maior surra da minha vida, mas eu daria tudo, tudo que eu tinha pra parar com aquele martelo no meu cérebro.

- Quanto que tá? - Perguntei colocando a mão no bolso.

POVJASPER

Tirando que eu tinha passado pelo momento mais constrangedor da minha vida com meu pai, eu me sentia muito bem! Estava gripado, mas fora isso eu me sentia um bom filho e uma pessoa mais leve. Meu pai se importava comigo e era inútil resistir! Hehe.


	10. Chapter 10

POVROSALIE

O mundo parecia um lugar mais frio. Eu estava cansada. O Alaska tinha mudado tudo. Não sabia o que fazer com aquele sentimento, aquela pressão constante no meu peito que repetia na minha mente: Você não pertence à este lugar.

Eu havia morrido depois de um estupro, mas continuava vivendo, como se estivesse em um purgatório, apenas para lembrar de tudo. Meu pai havia me prometido que nada ia me acontecer, mas o Alaska tinha me provado o contrário. A vida não se importa com promessas que os pais fazem para suas garotinhas antes de dormir. Carlisle não podia me garantir nada.

Deus, eu ri, não acreditava nele. Não sou descrente, sei que Deus existe, mas acho que ele simplesmente não me ouve, não gosta de mim, então não acredito nele. Eu devo ser mesmo amaldiçoada. Vampiros, família, os Cullen...o que eu estava fazendo ali?

Emmett, eu o amava, de um jeito quase constrangedor, mas ele merecia algo melhor. Ele estava ali sempre, ao meu lado, pronto pra tudo. Aquele homem morreria por mim, sem pestanejar! Sim, ele morreria. Eu sou apenas uma desajustada...

Eram muitas promessas quebradas, muitas dores não curadas, muitas escolhas erradas e a culpa era minha. Só minha. Minha culpa, minha máxima culpa. Carlisle e Esme tinham a melhor das intenções, mas não, não podiam me garantir nada. O Alaska me provou isso, agora era uma questão de tempo até tudo acontecer de novo, e alguém me machucar...

- Natalie? - Eu chamei a menina que vi no jardim.

- Oi Rosalie, dia difícil?

- Sim...olha, eu preciso de outra dose.

- Claro, quer ir lá pro estacionamento?

- Sim, por favor... eu só tenho... - Coloquei a mão no bolso. - 50 doláres.

- Por conta da casa. - Natalie sorriu. - Eu bem que preciso também.

POVALICE

- Oh merda! - Eu quase gritei na sala. - Professora? - Eu levantei a mão. - Preciso sair da sala.

- Alguma emergência, senhorita Cullen?

- SIM!

- Vá então.

Minha visão tinha sido muito clara. Rosalie convulsionando e passando um belo mês na cama. Havia algo além também, no canto da visão, uma sombra, alguém vigiando Rosalie, e Bella, mas não deu pra entender muita coisa. Quem se importa? Era uma escola, sempre tinha alguém vigiando alguém, era hora de salvar a minha maninha!

Peguei minha arma mortal: Meu Iphone.

- Vamos, papai, atende, atende...

Minha impaciência era grande, eu tinha o quê? 3, 4 minutos?

- Alô?

- Papai?!

- Sim, o que foi Alice?

- Graças a Deus! - Eu falei. - Olha você tem que estar aqui, e tem que estar agora! Voa pra cá papai!

- O que foi, você está machucada?

- Não, a Rosalie, no estacionamento, ela vai convulsionar se a drog...

Pi pi pi pi...

Meu pai desligou o telefone na minha cara, obviamente para correr até o estacionamento da minha escola. Eu guardei o telefone no bolso e respirei fundo. Cara, a Rosalie ia me odiar pra sempre.

Um rapaz veio ao meu lado e esbarrou em mim. No momento em que ele esbarrou eu vi sangue e uma cruz negra de ponta cabeça.

- Opa, desculpa. - Ele falou.

Eu me assustei, mas ignorei a visão.

- Imagine...não tem problema.

E o rapaz cruzou o corredor, sem nem olhar pra trás. Estranho, seria ele vigiando as minhas irmãs?

POVCARLISLE

Eu me sentia à um fio de perder Rosalie. E agora, pouco importava o que eu pensava. Não saber o que minha filha precisa ou pensa é difícil. Eu só pensava em uma coisa: Chegar à tempo. Impedir ela de usar drogas de novo.

Chicago era uma cidade grande e eu tinha que me perguntar se meus filhos estavam prontos pra uma cidade grande. Aqui tinha drogas, vampiros o os guetos cheiravam à sexo e sangue. Não era uma cidade de mil habitantes, e eu tinha medo da educação deles falhar. Aqui haviam muitas tentações, e Rosalie estava caindo em cada uma delas.

Eu nem tinha começado a trabalhar direito e Isabella já estava pior do distúrbio alimentar, Emmet estava precisano de mim, Jasper doente, Rosalie usando drogas, Edward sem falar comigo e Alice ficando solta, sem atenção alguma. Que espécie de pai sou eu?

Eu parei meu carro no estacionamento e vi minha filha pulando do outro lado, perto da cerca. Ela estava com um pequeno pacote nas mãos e obviamente tinha notado que o carro era meu. Não havia desculpas, não havia barreiras ali. Ela sabia que tinha tomado um caminho errado.

Eu saí do carro determinado, pisando firme e mantendo a cabeça erguida. Ela escolheu a guerra dela, e eu ia enfrentar essa guerra antes de perder minha filha.

Quando eu me aproximei Rosalie soltou o pacote, e esticou as mãos pra proteger as pernas, com medo.

- Pai, o que você tá fazendo aqui? Peraí, pai, vamos conversar, peraí!

Uma menina que estava do lado dela arregalou os olhos, como se não esperasse um adulto ali. Não me importei, ela responderia mais tarde para os pais dela.

- Pai, peraí!

Eu sentei no canteiro de rosas e puxei Rosalie com toda minha força, obrigando ela a se deitar no meu colo.

- NÃO PAI, AQUI NÃO POR FAVOR!

- Eu te avisei.

Era só o que eu precisava falar. Eu arranquei a calça da minha filha, e pensei em tirar a calcinha, mas isso poderia esperar, apanhar em público só de calcinha já era suficiente pra ela.

- Peraí!

Eu segurei o braço dela e Deus que me ajudasse.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! - Aiiiiiii

PAFT! PAFT! - aiiiii

- Levanta! - Eu ordenei.

Rosalie se levantou e puxou a roupa com rapidez já chorando.

- Vá pro carro, Rosalie, sem uma palavra.

Minha filha saiu correndo pro meu carro e então eu me virei para a outra menina.

- Seu nome.

- Senhor Cullen eu...

- SEU NOME! - Gritei.

- Natalie.

- Natalie, eu vou pegar o telefone dos seus pais com a diretora e pode ter certeza que vou ligar pra eles.

- Não, por favor, se eles souberem, eu apanho!

- Eu espero que sim! E se eu te pegar dando drogas pra minha filha de novo não vai ser só eles, eu também vou te bater, ouviu mocinha?

- Sim, senhor.

- Agora vá pra sala! Lugar de criança é na escola!

A tal Natalie saiu correndo e eu olhei pro carro. Minha cabeça estava pulsando em 10 lugares diferentes e eu me senti incapaz de fazer alguma coisa. Esme. Pensei. Eu precisava de Esme. Eu peguei o celular e disquei para ela. Atenda, meu amor, atenda.

- Oi gatão.

Eu quase sorri quando ela me atendeu. Só a voz dela era um calmante.

- Acabei de pegar Rosalie na escola, com drogas.

Ouvi um suspiro profundo.

- Bati nela na frente de uma amiga.

- Oh, Carlisle...

- Não sei o que fazer mais Esme...não sei... - Eu era homem o suficiente para dizer isso e chorar. As lágrimas me pareciam simples quando eu falava com Esme.

- Carlisle, calma, você não precisa lidar com isso sozinho. Não precisa levar o peso do mundo nas costas.

- Eu não quero perder ela. - Admiti.

- Meu amor, limpe as lágrimas e venha pra casa. Quem vai conversar com Rosalie sou eu.

- Esme...

- Não, não quero ouvir. Eu sou muito bem capaz de disciplinar ela e olha, você precisa mesmo passar um tempo com Jasper e Isabella hoje.

Eu concordei em silêncio, sabendo que ela entenderia.

- Venha pra casa, Carlisle, nós vamos resolver isso, eu prometo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gente,**

**Blorry, Diana, Eu, Beatriz, Mah, Runa, Sara, Casey, visitantes (e se eu esqueci alguém desculpaaaa) valeu pelos reviews, vcs me deixam muito feliz mesmo! Adoro e leio com tanto carinho que vcs nem imaginam!  
**

**Bom, queria falar para se prepararem, porque essa semana eu estou inspirada! Então sim, vamos ter fics novas, one-shot, capítulos emocionantes e quem tiver pedido pode sim fazer! (Devem ser meus hormônios que tão meio doidos rs) Então apertem o cinto, lá vamos nós! rs Ah, o pedido do exame da Bella e da fic do Carlisle e da Esme serão atendidos!**

POVESME

Eu me sentia uma carrasca pronta para executar uma sentença. Eu geralmente não dava verdadeiras surras em nossos filhos, mas desta vez, não tinha muito o que pensar. Sentei na sala, portando um chinelo, uma varinha e um cinto. O que eu ia fazer com Rosalie não ia ser bonito, mas ia ser com certeza definitivo.

Ela e Carlisle entraram na sala e ela me olhou muito nervosa.

- Carlisle, suba e vá tomar um banho. - Eu praticamente ordenei ao ver meu esposo triste e cansado. - A conversa aqui vai ser longa.

Rosalie esperou que o pai subisse as escadas e começou a esfregar as mãos nas calças, com medo de mim. Ótimo, desta vez eu queria o medo, talvez isso fizesse ela parar com esse comportamento.

- Mãe eu...

- Calada. - Eu falei sério. - Sente-se.

Ela arrastou os pés até o sofá e se sentou. Graças a Deus, ela decidiu não discutir comigo.

- Mãe, eu posso...

- Calada! - Falei de novo. - Quem vai falar aqui sou eu, Rosalie, e você vai só escutar.

Concordando, ela se soltou no sofá e me olhou nos olhos.

- Para mim está claro que você precisa de ajuda, de atenção e o diabo à quatro, Rosalie. Eu sei muito bem que você tem seus problemas, eu te entendo, talvez melhor do que qualquer um nesta casa, mas entenda uma coisa Rosalie, porque isso é muito sério. _Eu sou sua mãe._ Sua mãe, Rosalie. Não importa o que você pensa disso, eu sou sua mãe e eu tomo as decisões na sua vida, será que você está entendendo isso?

- Sim, mãe.

- Seu pai está arrasado. Eu também.

- Sinto muito.

- Calada, você só fala quando eu perguntar algo. - Firmeza, eu precisava ser muito firme. - Você vai parar de usar drogas e isso não é um "se você usar mais uma vez você vai ver só". Isso é um ponto final, Rosalie. Não vai mais usar. Não tem "se". Eu estou me fazendo entender?

- Mas mãe...

- Não tem mais, Rosalie! - Eu gritei. - Não vai usar e essa é minha última palavra! Se você não se controla, eu vou te controlar!

Eu olhei pra ela furiosa e decidi que não tinha muito mais o que falar.

- Não sei o que você tem pra dizer, mas não vai ser agora, Rosalie, vamos conversar, mas depois.

- Sim, senhora.

- Eu quero agora que você se levante e tire a roupa, toda.

Rosalie arregalou os olhos e me olhou confusa. Eu nunca tinha falado com ela daquele jeito, mas aquele ia ser um ponto final e eu ia fazer ela nunca mais esquecer daquela surra.

- Mas mãe...

- Eu não vou pedir de novo, e se eu tiver que tirar a sua roupa a coisa vai ficar feia.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar baixinho. Aquilo partiu meu coração. Eu queria perdoar ela. Falar que não ia bater nela. Que ia ficar tudo bem...

- Ótimo, Rosalie. - Eu falei despedaçando por dentro. - Venha.

Eu segurei o braço dela e puxei ela para ficar de pé. Encostei no cós da roupa dela e ela me segurou.

- Eu tiro, mamãe.

- Tire.

Observei Rosalie se despir lentamente. Ela estava tão devagar quanto podia, mas pra mim já era bom o suficiente eu não ter que arrancar a roupa dela aos gritos. Quando ela finalmente terminou, cobriu os seios com uma mão e sua região mais íntima com a outra. Eu não me importei.

Sentei no sofá e bati nos joelhos.

- Mamãe, por favor...

- Rosalie! - Eu levantei o dedo pra ela. - Venha agora mesmo!

Enfim, deitou-se no meu colo a minha menininha, e eu levantei a mão soltando uma oração.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Aiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - aiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - mãeee

- Quietaaaa que eu nem começei!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - mamãeee

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - AAOWNNNN

Ela colocou a mão pra tentar se cobrir e eu segurei o braço dela

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

- Não coloca a mão que vai ser pior!

PAFT! PAFT! - dESCuuuulpAAA

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - oaaaannn

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - aiii

PAFT! PAFT! - doooiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - dooooi

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

- Levante! - Eu ordenei.

Rosalie praticamente pulou do meu colo e eu peguei o cinto, me colocando em pé ao lado dela.

- Deite de bruços no sofá.

Ela obedeceu, morrendo de medo. Aquilo ia ser a pior coisa que eu faria como mãe. Levantei o cinto e desejei desistir, mas me lembrei das drogas e de como eu me sentiria se perdesse ela.

SLAP! SLAP! - UUIiiii

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - iiiaaaaaa

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - aiiiii

SLAP! SLAP! - mAEEEEE

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - chegaaaaaaaa

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - não usoooo maaaais

Eu sabia que ela já estava arrependida, mas eu queria que fosse uma surra traumatica. Assim, ela realmente não usaria de novo.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - calmaaaa

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - vamos conversaar

- Desde quando conversar com você resolve, Rosalie? E NEM PENSE EM COLOCAR ESSA MÃO PRA TRÁS MOCINHA!

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! - AAAiiiiiiii

SLAP! SLAP! - chega SLAP! SLAP! - maeee SLAP! SLAP! - aiii

SLAP! SLAP! - mamaeeee SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! -AAAAAH

O último grito dela foi tão alto que eu parei, soltei o cinto e peguei a varinha.

- Mãezinha...

- Pode ficar onde está.

Eu sabia que Carlisle colocava eles em pé com a varinha, mas eu não tinha pra segurar o peso de Rosalie pendurada e esperniando por causa da dor, era melhor ela ficar deitada e nos poupar de sofrimento extra.

- Vai doeeeeer - Ela chorou desesperada.

- Vai sim, quem sabe assim você para?

- Me perdoa, me perdoaaaaaa!

Eu ia acabar desistindo se ouvisse ela, então começar era a única opção.

VLAP! VLAP! VLAP! VLAP! - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

VLAP! VLAP! - NÃO NÃOOO

Rosalie começou a se debater no sofá e eu coloquei a mão na cintura dela.

VLAP! VLAP! - aaaaaIIIIAAAAAHHH

- Fica queita, Rosalie!

VLAP! VLAP! VLAP! VLAP! VLAP! VLAP! - AAIIWHHFHFV pelooooo amoooor deeeeeee ddeeusss

VLAP! VLAP! VLAP! VLAP! VLAP! VLAP! - aaaaiiii

VLAP! VLAP!

Pronto, meu coração partiu, Rosalie estava fazendo xixi nas pernas. Meu Deus do céu...era hora de parar!

Soltei a varinha e olhei pra ela. Ela continuava gritando no sofá. Eu tinha deixado ela toda marcada e roxa, me sentia um verdadeiro monstro.

- Pronto, filha.

- Me perdoaaaaaaa.

- Já perdoei. - Falei com paciência. - Vamos levantar e te limpar.

Rosalie tentou se mexer e quase gritou.

- Não consigo. Não consigo...mãe eu...desculpa...eu fiz...eu molhei...

- Rosalie, calma. Não precisa ficar constrangida, eu limpo isso depois.

- Foi um acidente.

- Eu sei, doeu pra valer. - Eu segurei ela pelos ombros e coloquei ela em pé.

- Me perdoa mãe.

- Sim, filha, e eu espero que tenha aprendido essa lição.

- Aprendi.

- Vamos, eu vou te dar um banho.

- Não! Eu não quero.

O tom dela me veio como alerta na mente.

- Rosalie...

- Não, mãe, por favor.

- Filha, você vai precisar de ajuda pra lavar o bumbum, eu te machuquei.

- Mas eu não quero você, eu quero fazer sozinha, você já me machucou, já não é o suficiente?! HEIN?

O grito dela me bastou. Se ela queria assim, que fosse. Peguei o chinelo do chão.

PAAA! PAAAAA! PAAAAA!

E acertei com força na perna dela.

- Chega, Rosalie! Parece que não foi o suficiente pra você abaixar a crista né!

- Foi sim, foi sim! foi sim!

PAAAA!

- Então anda pro banheiro que eu vou lavar isso sim, senhora!

- mas mãe eu não quero que você me dê banho!

- Mas eu vou dar! Eu que tomo as decisões.

PAAAA!

- Ouviu, ou vou ter que repetir?

- Não! Eu to indo pro banheiro, to indo!

- Ótimo! - soltei o chinelo no chão. - E se eu ouvir um ai, eu pego aquela varinha de novo mocinha!


	12. Chapter 12

POVJASPER

Sentir-me miserável era algo novo. Meu nariz incomodava e minha cabeça estava doendo. Alice estava deitada nua ao meu lado, e isso me trazia algum conforto. Eu queria conversar com meu pai, mas eu saia que ele estava muito ocupado com Rosalie e Bella. Eu não queria dar trabalho.

Além disso, Alice parecia irritantemente inquieta.

- Alice, o que foi?

Minha pequena virou na cama e me olhou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Alice?

- Oh, Jasper...

- Uma visão?

Eu não conhecia Alice há muito tempo, mas sabia que a única coisa que a assombrava eram aquelas que ainda não tinham acontecido e ela via claro como o dia na sua mente.

- Sim.

- Quer me contar?

- Oh, deus não...não quero.

- Porque não.

- Alice... - Ela não me escondia segredos e eu me perguntei o que podia ser tão horrível assim.

- Jasper, tem alguém me vigiando. Vigiando Rosalie e Isabella também.

- Vigiando?

- Não sei explicar. Eu continuo vendo esse sangue e essa cruz de ponta-cabeça e...

- Espera...você está vendo uma cruz de ponta cabeça? Alice, já pensou em conversar com o papai?

- E aumentar o volume de problemas dele? Não, Jasper.

- Alice, você sabe melhor do que eu o que cruz de ponta cabeça quer dizer e está bem longe de ser coisa boa.

- Não tenho muitas pistas, seja lá quem está nos vigiando não é quem está tomando as decisões, então é difícil entender o que querem de nós.

- Alice, conte pro papai.

Ela resmungou algo para ela mesma e me olhou com carinho.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Melhor.

- Não minta pra mim Jasper.

- Constrangido. - Admiti. - Porque não me contou como Carlisle cuidou de você?

- Não achei necessário.

Eu a olhei de lado e bem sério.

- Tá bom, eu resolvi de poupar de sofrer por antecipação, Jasper. Ele é nosso pai, fez o que era necessário.

- Como pode se sentir assim Alice? Sem reservas com ele? Quando ficou doente, não...se sentiu...envergonhada?

- Vergonha? - Ela sorriu. - Do papai e da mamãe? Lógico que não, Jasper. Quando fiquei doente a primeira vez e papai me disse que precisava me examinar eu...deixei. Ele é meu pai, Jasper, eu confio neles mais do que tudo.

A linha direta que Alice tinha com Esme e Carlisle era de dar inveja.

- Um dia você vai se sentir assim também, Jasper.

- Eu espero que sim, Lice, eu espero que sim...

POVCARLISLE

Enquanto eu tomava banho, eu ouvia minha esposa batendo em Rosalie no andar debaixo. Eu pretendia conversar com Isabella, mas estava com medo também. Havia muitos pensamentos dentro de mim. Terminei o banho e vesti uma jeans e uma blusa branca simples de gola V.

Caminhei com o cabelo molhado até o quarto de Edward e Bella e olhei dentro do cômodo. Isabella estava deitada na cama de pijama azul e com os cabelos também molhados. Tinha acabado de chegar do colégio. Edward provavelmente estava enfiado na garagem estudando sozinhos e achei ótimo ter um tempo para conversar com Bella à sós.

- Oi princesa.

- Oi papai. - Ela sorriu ao me ver.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro que pode... eu estava mesmo querendo falar com o Senhor.

Eu encostei a porta e andei até a cama da minha fiilha e num impulso paterno me sentei e coloquei Isabella no meu colo e a enlacei pela cintura.

- O que você quer me falar, princesa?

- Pai, a mamãe disse que vai tirar minhas portas de novo sabe?

- Sei, o que tem isso?

- Eu não quero.

Eu pensei em ser duro com ela, mas a ela tinha tomado a iniciativa de conversar comigo, então eu tinha que mostrar compreensão.

- Isabella, não é que não confiamos em você, mas precisamos estar próximos para oferecer o suporte que você precisa, infelizmente, a porta vai sair.

- Pai, e se eu prometer que não faço mais?

- Filha... - Eu suspirei. - Eu queria poder dizer que tudo bem, mas não, realmente não vou voltar atrás.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

- Calma filha, eu sei que é um problema difícil, mas infelizmente o papai precisa ser firme.

- Você vai me examinar de novo?

- Vou. - Aliás já devia ter feito isso, pensei.

- Quando?

- Amanhã. - Falei.

Isabella suspirou e me deu um abraço no pescoço.

- Pai, eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, princesa.

- Acho que eu sinto falta da minha outra mãe e de Charlie sabe?

- É natural, meu amor, é uma grande parte da sua vida.

- O senhor e a mamãe são perfeitos, não quero que pense que não amo vocês...

- Eu sei que ama, Isabella, mas também ama sua outra mãe e seu outro pai, é natural. Não fico chateado comigo. Fico feliz em saber que há espaço pra todos nós aí no seu coração.

- Pai...eu posso dormir com vocês hoje?

Eu olhei para Isabella com curiosidade.

- Não quer dormir com Edward hoje?

- Quero...eu amo dormir com ele...mas...

- Precisa de colo. - Compreendi. - Claro que pode dormir conosco, filha, sua mãe vai adorar...mas só hoje, tudo bem?

- Tá! - Ela falou feliz. - Eu vou fazer meu dever de casa.

- Isso mesmo, eu vou tomar um copo de sangue lá embaixo e depois vou pro quarto.

Eu dei um beijo na testa da minha filha, feliz com a conversa gentil e calma que tínhamos tido. Saí do quarto e dei espaço para ela estudar. O corredor da sala já estava vazio. Imaginei que Esme estivesse dentro do banheiro de Rosalie com ela, dando um belo banho na nossa filha. Caminhei até a cozinha e fui logo me sentando no banco de madeira perto da porta.

Alice, de roupão (e obviamente nua por baixo dele) invadiu a cozinha e quase pulou em cima de mim.

- Paizinho!

- Oi linda.

- Está de pé ainda?

- Sim, como pode ver, estou, e você chegou em casa cedo hoje...Isabella só chegou agora pouco. O que foi?

- Ah, terminei um trabalho de sala cedo...estou com Jasper na cama e desci pra fazer um lanchinho. Posso me sentar com o Senhor?

- Claro filha, vou adorar sua companhia.

Alice puxou um banquinho para se sentar ao meu lado e compartilhar um bom copo de sangue. Tomamos um gole em silêncio e Alice me olhou sorrindo de novo.

- Pai?

- Oi

- Você se masturba?

Eu engasguei imediatamente, ficando vermelho e começando a tossir com força.

- Desculpe. Engasguei.

Alice continuou sorrindo, sem perceber que eu tinha ficado constrangido. Aquelas conversar eram tão comuns para Alice que ser pai dela era desconcertante.

- Então, pai?

- Bom, Alice...as vezes...é...natural...sabe? Conhecer o próprio corpo...

- Eu tenho feito as vezes.

Era difícil saber onde Alice queria chegar. Muitas vezes, aquelas conversas eram sem rumo, só para se abrir comigo e contar coisas pessoais. Era ótimo que ela se sentisse tão a vontade, mas com certeza, vergonhoso pra mim.

- Eu prefiro fazer a deixar Jasper...

- Te masturbar? - Perguntei.

- É que eu...morri virgem sabe, pai?

Oh, entendi onde ela quer chegar...

- Então você está se tocando antes do sexo para romper seu próprio hímem...

- E doi... muito. - confessou. - Nunca comentei com você porque...era legal. Toda vez era como a primeira, só que queremos ser mais ousados agora e... não dá... sabe...

- Não...não sei e não sei se quero saber, filha. - Falei com sinceridade e um sorriso.

- O que eu quero perguntar é se o senhor podia...sabe?

- Claro que posso Alice...vou dar uma olhada em você e ver se posso romper seu hímem de forma clínica definitivamente.

- Ai pai eu te amo! - Ela deu um pulo em cima de mim e me deu um beijo na testa.

- É...eu sei.

- Eu vou contar pro Jasper agora mesmo!

Alice saiu saltitando e na porta, topou com Esme.

- Mãe, o papai vai rompe meu hímem, não é o máximo?

Quando Alice saiu correndo, Esme me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- O que diabos foi isso?

- Acredite, você não quer saber. - Eu sorri pra ela. - Como foi com Rosalie?

- Ela apagou. Está na cama dela e tenho certeza que Emmett vai cuidar dela agora.

- É...eu sei. Conversei com Isabella, e Alice também. Estou exausto.

- Vamos pra cama também. - minha esposa esticou a mão pra mim. - Eu vou cuidar de você agora.

- Que tal um cuidar do outro ao mesmo tempo?

Esme sorriu, entendendo a sugestão.

- Desta vez, meu amor, vamos usar a cama!


	13. Chapter 13

POVFERNANDA

O clã estava reunido em celebração. A sala escura cheirava à sexo e sangue. O cheiro do inferno. Nua, eu olhei pros seguidores reunidos ali, observando o animal que sangrava no centro. Will chegou exatamente à tempo da cerimônia, com um sorriso de vitória.

- Consegui. - Ele informou todo o clã! - Consegui, Fernanda.

- Conseguiu?

Todos soltaram gargalhadas e eu balancei meu cabelo preto cumprido de forma sexy.

- Alice. - Ele informou. - Alice Cullen, estuda na Albany preparatória.

- Uma vampira... - Estalei a língua. - Um ser do submundo, perfeito, Wiiliam, mas sabe muito bem que precisamos de alguém puro.

- Ah, ela morreu virgem. - Ele riu. - Tem o pecado nela, transa com aquele Jasper Cullen, mas morreu virgem...

- Virgem, não é mesmo? - Eu olhei para todos. - Sabem o que isso significam minhas crianças? O alinhamento há dois dias de nós! É um sinal!

- Fere nossos inimigos. - Alguém gritou.

- Machuca eles. - Uma voz feminina pediu.

- Vamos dar as mãos e rezar para que o Deus do inferno fique feliz com o sacrifício que vamos fazer. Anos procurando o sacrifício perfeito e agora ele está aqui.

- É o início de uma nova era. - William sorriu. - E o diabo está no poder.

POVJASPER

O sábado veio bem frio. Eu estava me sentindo relativamente melhor, e imaginei que isso tinha alguma coisa haver com a injeção que meu pai tinha me dado.

- Anda logo Isabella! - Ouvi meu pai gritando no corredor. - Para de se jogar no chão que o papai falou que ia te examinar hoje!

Os gritos continuaram até uma porta se bater no final do corredor. Com preguiça, olhei para o lado e vi Alice já no espelho se arrumando.

- Onde você vai?

- Eu vou sair com a mamãe. - Ela disse.

- Compras?

- Sim, eu preciso de uma bolsa nova.

Eu duvidava muito desta necessidade de Alice, mas concordei.

- Quer que eu vá?

- Não, meu amor, fique aqui com nossos irmãos e faça...coisas de menino. Eu preciso de um tempo com a mamãe mesmo.

- Tá bom...eu vou chamar o Emmett e o Ed pra jogar videogame ou algo assim.

- Ótimo, ah, eu falei com o papai ele vai dar uma olhadinha hoje mesmo em mim.

- Isso é bom...quer que eu vá com você na hora?

- Lógico que quero. - Ela informou. - Preciso de você lá.

- Tá...me dá um beijo antes de sair?

- Dou dois. - Ela prometeu. - Mas antes de por o batom para não borrar!

POVESME

- Oh Alice, tem certeza? - Eu olhava para a blusa decotada que minha filha segurava.

- Mãe, vai ficar linda na senhora! Sério! Prova lá!

- Ai filha, isso vai mostrar meus seios!

- Mãe, seus peitos são lindos, sério, prova pelo menos.

Eu sorri pra minha filha e concordei.

- Ok, ok, mas vou só provar!

Como discutir com Alice quando ela era tão boa com moda?

- Tá, enquanto a senhora prova eu vou procurar uma saia pra combinar com ela, me chama quando vestir.

Eu entrei na cabine, rindo comigo mesma. Eu devia estar maluquinha em provar uma blusa que ia deixar meus seios à vista. Quando eu nasci, a única pessoa que via os seios de uma mulher eram sua mãe, seus filhos e seu esposo. Eu "morri" sem que se quer meu pai tivesse me visto nua.

Deslizei a blusa no corpo e olhei no espelho. A blusa preta de decote V fundo ficou muito bonita e não mostrava tanto quanto eu imaginava.

- Não é que deu certo filha? - Eu falei para Alice. - Venha aqui ver.

Eu esperei alguns segundos e resolvi sair, Alice devia estar entretida olhando saias.

- Filha?

Olhei entre as araras e nada.

- Filha?

Onde diabos estava ela?

- Moça... - Eu chamei a vendedora.

- Pois não?

- Você viu minha filha? Uma menina de cabelos escuros e...

- Não Senhora, ela estava aqui ainda agora, não estava?

- Eu ligo pra ela, obrigada.

Eu fui até minha bolsa, meu deus, como Alice ia pra outra loja sem avisar?

Disquei o número dela e esperei.

- Caixa de mensagens, após o sinal deixe seu recado, depois do sinal será cobrada uma taxa de...

- Oh, que saco. - Falei tirando a blusa e colocando a outra. - Vou atrás dela logo.

Para meu desespero, eu andei em todas as lojas da rua e nada. Ok, tinha alguma coisa errada. Comecei a ficar preocupada.

- Não viu mesmo?

- Não, senhora. - disse o vendedor da Dior.

- Obrigada...

Peguei o telefone e liguei para meu esposo.

- Carlisle?

- Oi, Esme.

- Alice sumiu.

- Como assim sumiu? - Ele quase gritou.

- Não sei, não sei! Eu estava provando uma blusa, e em menos de um minuto ela sumiu da loja, não atende o celular, já entrei em todas as lojas...

- Esme, calma...venha pra casa, quando ela não te achar vai voltar pra casa também, ok? Tenha calma.

- Carlisle...

- As vezes ela só se perdeu de você... - Ele tentou me acalmar. - Venha pra casa meu amor.

POVCARLISLE

11 da noite. Eu e minha esposa rodávamos na sala com todos nossos filhos.

- Ok, isso tá ficando ridículo. - Esme declarou. - Não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados.

- É isso. - decidi. - Vamos ligar pra polícia.

- Eu vou na loja pedir as cameras de segurança. - Jasper avisou.

- Eu vou com você, Jasper. - Rosalie disse.

- Eu vou ligar pros nossos colegas de escola. - Edward decidiu.

- Eu fico com a mamãe. - Bella falou.

- Ótimo. Polícia. - Peguei o telefone. - Eu vou ligar lá de dentro...

Eu peguei o telefone e fui até o quarto e disquei o 911.

- 911, qual sua emergência?

- Oi, por favor, meu nome é Carlisle Cullen, sou residente de Albany park. Minha filha de 16 anos, Alice Cullen desapareceu hoje por volta das 10 da manhã, são 11 da noite e não conseguimos comunicação com ela.

- Vou te transferir para o departamento de polícia, Senhor Cullen, aguarde na linha.

Esme tinha razão. Alice não sairia assim, sem falar nada. Se fosse Rosalie, Emmett...nem diria nada... mas Alice? Nunca.

- Departamento de polícia de Chicago, Detevive Logan falando, em que posso ajudar?

- Sr. Logan, meu nome é Carlisle Cullen, eu moro em Albany Park, minha filha Alice Cullen está desaparecida.

- Desde quando, sr. Cullen?

- 10 da manhã.

- Senhor, não investigamos desaparecimentos com menos de 24 horas.

- Ela tem 16 anos pelo amor de deus!

- A menina pode estar em alguma situação de risco?

- Eu não sei, esse é seu trabalho. - Eu estava ficando nervoso.

- Já ligou pros amigos?

- Detetive Logan, minha filha nunca faria isso, ela tem só 16 anos, nós estamos desesperados, por favor.

- Senhor, se ela não aparecer até amanhã pela manhã por favor ligue aqui e eu irei pessoalmente fazer uma visita, mas não posso dar queixa com menos de 24 horas.

- Tudo bem... - Falei bufando. - Até amanhã.

Eu saí do quarto e Bella e Esme olharam.

- Não vão fazer nada até amanhã de manhã.

- Oh, meu deus...

- Calma mãe. - Bella falou. - Talvez Ed tenha sorte na loja.

- A culpa é minha, eu deixei ela sozinha! Um minuto!

- Esme... - Eu falei. - Vamos deitar um pouco...Bella, quando seus irmãos chegaram me chame...

- Sim, pai, eu não saio dessa sala.


	14. Chapter 14

POVCARLISLE

A noite não passava. Esme chorando, Bella chorando e meus filhos se demorando para chegar. Meu Deus do céu, isso só podia ser um pesadelo. Alice não estava chateada, não ia fugir de nós! Ela não tinha falando de visões...perigos...

Meu Iphone tocou e eu quase engoli ele.

- Oi.

- Pai, sou eu, Rosalie...escuta, você e a mamãe precisam ver o vídeo de segurança da loja.

- Por quê? - Mostra alguém de capuz colocando um pano no rosto da Alice e levando ela rapidamente pela porta. Havia uma van do lado de fora esperando por eles.

- Estaremos aí em 10 minutos.

Esme me olhou séria.

- O que foi?

- Sequestraram Alice. - Fui sincero. - Pegue meu telefone e ligue pro detetive Logan no caminho, as 24 horas dele foram pro saco!

POVROSALIE

Nossa eu estava muito puta! Quem ia sequestrar Alice? Uma menina tão doce e tão meiga, puta que pariu! Meus pais estavam há quase uma hora falando com aquele policial. Meu Deus...

- Rose, calma. - Emmett falou. - Se você andar mais nessa calçada vai abrir um buraco no chão.

Eu me sentia magoada e preocupada. Imagine só meus pais. As ideas de Alice sem ajuda alguma, em algum buraco me apavoravam. O que é que esse povo queria com ela?

Quando meus pais apareceram na porta, eu vi mamãe chorando tão alto que me apavorei e imaginei que por um momento Alice estivesse morta, mas meu pai estava centrado e sério, não podia ser isso.

- O que foi, pai? - Emmett perguntou.

- Ninguém vai falar isso pro Jasper, estou entendendo? - Ele falou sério. - Esme, vá tomar um pouco de ar...

Quando minha mãe se afastou meu pai me olhou fundo nos olhos.

- Logan reconheceu o rapaz no vídeo. William Follher, 34 anos, faz parte de um culto satânico aqui no bairro.

- Culto satânico, tá de sacanagem né? - Emmett falou.

- E o que eles querem com a Alice?

- Não sabemos... - Papai confessou. - Mas coisa boa não pode ser.

- Pai...eles vão matar ela? - Perguntei.

- Logan acredita que ainda temos 24 horas, mas sim Rosalie, é a intenção. Ninguém sabe onde é o culto deles, estão atrás deles há meses. Houve muitos estupros e mortes no bairro.

- Estupros? - Eu pulei. - Pai...

- Rosalie, você tem minha permissão pra caçar esses filhos da puta, você e Emmett...começem por casas abandonadas, becos e fabricas fechadas.

- Posso matar? - Emmett perguntou.

- Façam o que acharem melhor, eu vou levar sua mãe pra casa e manter as aparências com o detetive. Ligue para Bella e Edward, eles podem tentar cruzar informações na internet, ou algo assim, temos o nome dele, vamos achar esse filho da puta.

- Pai... - Eu segurei o ombro dele. - Não se preocupe, não vou deixar ninguém machucar a minha irmã.

- Eu sei, Rose, eu sei...

POVALICE

Eu estava presa em uma gaiola no meio de um quarto com uma cruz de ponta cabeça. Sim, uma cruz. No quarto de paredes negras havia um altar cheio de sangue podre e cheiro de sexo. Estátuas do demônio e de ereções enormes. Meu Deus, eu não tinha visto isso, como eu estava com medo. Eu chorava compulsivamente. Nunca fiz mal pra ninguém, eu era comportada, feliz...porque isso estava acontecendo comigo?

Um homem entrou na sala e sorriu pra mim. Ele vestia um manto negro e carregava um manto branco nas mãos.

- Vista isso. - Ele jogou o manto pra mim.

- Por favor, eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas eu juro...

- Cala a boca, aberração! - Ele gritou. - Fernanda não gosta de ser incomodada na hora as orações dela.

- Quem são vocês?

Ele virou de costas e saiu. Meu deus...como meus pais iam me achar?

Ele foi até a porta e abriu, um monte de pessoas, igualmente vestidas de preto entraram na sala e formaram um círculo ao redor da gaiola.

O silêncio era interrompido pelos meus gritos e as tentativas inúteis de sair dali.

- Muito bem, amigos, amanhã à noite é nosso sacrifício. Uma vampira virgem. - Ele disse. - Fernanda nos deu essa oportunidade, não podemos falhar!

- E quais são as ordens?

- Vamos fazer ela sofrer antes... - Ele sorriu.

Oh, papai, me ache por favor!

- Quero 3 voluntários. Um para bater no bumbum dessa garota, igual o papaizinho dela faz, outro para espancá-la, e outro para me ajudar a estupra-la dolorosamente, quando a noite de amanhar cair, ela vai pedir pra ser morta e o Deus de cifres vai nos dar tudo que quisermos...quem quer começar?

POVROSALIE

- O que foi loira?

- Eu tenho essa sensação no meu peito de que Alice não está bem. - Confessei para Emmett. - Esta é a décima primeira casa que olhamos Emmett, estamos perdendo tempo...

- E quanto mais tempo perdemos, mais tempos sozinhos com ela eles conseguem. - Emmett concordou.

Eu peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Bella.

- Me diz que vocês tem alguma informação útil.

- Não muito, eles fazem muita referência à ilusões, como Chicago ser conhecida como a cidade dos ventos, e falam do encontro que é marcado no lugar das ilusões, se é que isso ajuda em alguma coisa...

- Não exatamente. - Falei decepcionada. - Espera...ilusões...Chicago é conhecida como a cidade dos ventos...

- Sim, isso diz aqui, Rosalie. - Bella falou.

- Mas não é porque venta aqui...aqui não venta mais do que em outras cidades...Chicago ser conhecida como a cidade dos ventos é uma referência política! - Gritei.

- E que melhor lugar para ilusões do que em política? - Emmett pegou o celular. - Vá na frente Rosalie, eu vou ligar pro papai e mandar ele nos encontrar na prefeitura de Chicago.

- Sim...

- E Rosalie? - Emmett falou. - Corra como o vento.


	15. Chapter 15

POVROSALIE

Eu corria o mais rápido que eu podia e rezava pra ser o suficiente. O medo da minha irmã saber o que eu sentia todos os dias era horrível. Eu não desejava aquilo pra ninguém. Eu arrombei a porta da prefeitura e entrei voando. Onde começar a procurar? Onde?

Meu telefone tocou e e olhei uma mensagem.

"Eu e papai estamos chegando, não mate ninguém, Logan está conosco, beijos, Em."

Eu comecei a rodar por toda prefeitura, e não ouvia nada, não sentia o cheiro de nada.

- Vamos lá... - Eu falava sozinha. - Você precisa estar aqui em algum lugar, irmãzinha.

É uma referência política! A cidade dos ventos...o lugar de encontro tinha que ser ali, não é mesmo? Por quê Alice não estava ali, por quê?

Eu andei o lugar todo umas 10 vezes em 5 minutos. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Que pista eu estava perdendo?

- Rosalie! - Meu pai gritou pra mim, enquanto eu passava por um corredor.

- Papai! Vocês chegaram!

- Alguma sorte? - Logan que estava ao lado do meu pai perguntou.

- Não, eu já rodei esse lugar umas dez vezes, onde está Emmett?

- Foi dar outra volta aqui. - Meu pai informou. - Como chegou a conclusão que ela estaria aqui?

- O lugar de encontro deles, nas redes sociais eles postaram que era alguma coisa relacionada com a cidade dos ventos.

- Um moinho, talvez? - Logan chutou.

- Não, cidade dos ventos não é por causa de ventos, aqui não venta mais do que em outros lugares, é uma referência política.

- Menina esperta você tem, sr. Cullen.

- Aparentemente nem tanto. - Bufei. - Ela não está aqui, pai.

Meu Em apareceu no grande salão com a cabeça baixa.

- Nada...Rosalie, a gente deve ter perdido alguma pista.

- Não, não é possível, esse é o prédio da prefeitura, ela tem que estar aqui!

- Ah não ser que... - Logan começou a pensar olhando pro ar.

- O que foi? - Meu pai quase agarrou ele pelo pescoço.

- Esse referência tem o quê? uns 60 anos?

- Mais ou menos. - Decidi pesquisando na minha mente.

- Esse não era o prédio da prefeitura há 60 anos atrás.

- Não?

- Não. O prédio que pertencia à prefeitura de Chicago naquela época foi embargado e está fechado até hoje, no centro.

- É lá. - Meu pai falou. - Rosalie, você e Emmett vão pra lá o mais rápido possivel, eu vou com Logan e a força policial.

Meu pai olhou fundo nos meus olhos com uma cara de "não mate ninguém". Eu concordei em silêncio e segurei na mão de Emmett.

- Me diz que vamos ser rápidos o suficientes, Emmett.

- Vamos ser rápidos o suficiente, Loira.

- Adoro quando você mente pra mim. - Eu sorri.

- Vamos lá loira, a tarefa é nossa.

POVALICE

A dor era um sentimento novo pra mim. Eu estava jogada no chão, totalmente nua, no meio de umas 15 pessoas. Nos últimos 15 minutos eles tinham revezado em me colocar no colo e me bater com uma força enorme para qualquer ser humano. Efeito de drogas imaginei. Drogas! Drogas! Pensei enquanto reconhecia Natalie, uma amiga de Rosalie, vestida com um manto preto. Ela tinha nos listado para aquela loucura e o tal William tinha nos vigiado. Oh, como eu tinha sido burra!

Eu chorava compulsivamente de vergonha e medo. Eu não era uma pessoa tímida, mas agora tinha total consciência da minha nudez no meio de um monte de pessoas desconhecidas e que iam me machucar.

- Quem quer ser o primeiro? - William perguntou chegando perto de mim.

- Eu serei. - A tal Fernanda se aproximou. - Eu serei a primeira e depois, quem quiser! O sacrifício se aproxima, amanhã, à esta hora, ela será sacrificada e então o Deus das trevas nos dará nossos pedidos!

- Vocês usam isso como desculpa para estuprar e bater em meninas! - Eu gritei. - Vocês são patéticos! Sádicos que vão arder no inferno!

Todos riram de mim, e eu só conseguia pensar em Rosalie, no que ela tinha passado e finalmente entendia ela. Eu queria minha família, queria minha mãe e meu pai, Jasper...meus irmãos!

- Oh, que bonitinha, está chorando! - A tal Fernanda riu. - Alguém segure ela de pernas abertas por favor, não quero quebrar minhas unhas à não ser dentro dela!

POVEMMETT

Rosalie estava respirando curto quando finalmente chegamos ao prédio da antiga prefeitura da cidade. Eu tentei segurar a mão dela várias vezes mas sabia que para ela, aquilo era pessoal. Ela tinha um jeito duro e arisco, mas se alguém encostasse em Alice, ela mataria à todos. Ela amava Alice.

Eu decidi simplesmente seguir ela e controlar seus passos. Ficar no caminho de Rosalie em um assunto tão sério era doideira. Entramos na primeira sala e logo minha loira olhou pra mim.

- Sente esse cheiro?

- Sangue. - decidi. - Sangue animal.

- Estamos no lugar certo.

Paramos uns segundos, para ouvir algum barulho e quando algo estalou no andar do porão, Rosalie praticamente arrombou o piso. Descemos o mais rápido possível e invadimos uma sala onde todos estavam de preto, ao redor da nossa irmãzinha deitada nua no chão com uma mulher em cima dela. Oh, deus, diga que chegamos à tempo!

- Natalie? - Rosalie disse olhando pra uma das pessoas de capuz. - Por quê?

- Rosalie, cuide de Alice. - Eu falei firme antes que minha loira matasse todo mundo. - Eu seguro eles.

- Segurar? - A mulher que estava em cima de Alice se levantou e riu. - Nós temos o poder, e nosso sacrifício será pleno!

- Mate todos eles, Emmett! - Rosalie gritou. - Eles não merecem viver!

Eu senti a necessidade de matar mesmo quando vi Alice toda roxa em com sangue em todos os lugares do corpo. Ela chorava e estava assustada, mas não ousaria desobedecer meu pai. Se Logan chegasse e me visse, saberia que somos mesmos vampiros. Eu queria matar, mas não podia nos expor. Era uma escolha difícil.

- Vamos matar todos! - a tal mulher decidiu. - Tragam uma estaca! Vamos começar pela virgem!

Rosalie praticamente pulou na frente de Alice e rosnou.

- Chegue perto da minha irmã de novo e eu juro que coloco seus intestinos no chão.

- A drogadinha! - Ela riu. - Olha Natalie, você fez um ótimo trabalho aqui...não se preocupe queridinha, vai sobrar muita ira pra você também.

- Rosalie, não! - Eu gritei.

- Foda-se! - Rosalie falou. - Ela merece morrer!

Eu percebi que Rosalie ia matar ela com uma só mãozada e segurei a mulher com as mãos e a puxei pra mim.

- Cuide de Alice, pelo amor de deus, eu seguro todos até o papai chegar, tire Alice daqui, agora!

Muito revoltada, Rosalie pegou Alice no colo e saiu pela porta.

Eu olhei para todos e sorri.

- Quem se mexer, eu juro, eu mato!

- Não temos medo de você, vampiro, nosso deus é mais forte!

- Bom, seu deus não esta aqui, está? - Eu olhei pros seguidores. - Quem aqui está disposto a morrer pelas loucuras dessa mulher? Natalie?

Quando ninguém se mexeu para vir em minha direção eu me dei por satisfeito e ficaria ali como barreira até a polícia chegar.

- É, foi o que eu pensei.

POVROSALIE

- Calma, Alice. - Eu falei colocando minha irmãzinha no chão do lado de fora do porão. - Eu estou aqui.

Ela continuava chorando, muito assustada eu abracei ela.

- Eles te tocaram? O que fizeram com você?

- Eles me espancaram! - Ela falou quase gritando.

- O papai vai cuidar disso, eu sinto muito Alice, sinto mesmo! Alguém tocou em você? Lá embaixo?

- A Fernanda! Aquela...aquela mulher!

- Ela te...ela...penetrou os dedos em você?

- Oh não! - Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. - Não, vocês chegaram antes, acho que ela só me arranhou.

Eu não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, mas decidi que Alice teria muitos pesadelos por causa dessa noite horrível.

- Eu vou chamar o papai quando ele chegar e ele vai...

- Não! - Alice gritou. - Por favor, Rosalie, eu estou tão...constrangida.

- Alice... - Eu falei tirando meu casaco para cobrir minha irmã. - Você nunca teve vergonha de nada!

- Pode me levar pra casa, você? Avise o papai quando ele chegar e...eu prefiro conversar com você, Rosalie, se não se importar...você pode me ajudar a tomar um banho?

- Claro que posso, Lice... posso sim, mas você sabe que o papai vai ter que te examinar, irmãzinha.

- Sei. - Ela concordou. - sei sim...mas eu quero só você por hora, está bem?

Eu sorri pra ela, satisfeita com a confiança e entendendo finalmente todo o cuidado que meu pai sempre teve comigo.

- Ok, vamos lá, eu falo com o papai lá na porta.


	16. Chapter 16

POVCARLISLE

- Ela está bem. - Eu disse para todos meus filhos sentados na sala esperando por mim. - Nada sério, o dano maior é o psicológico.

Os olhos ansiosos, especialmente o de Rosalie e de Jasper se acalmaram.

- Esme vai ficar lá com ela até ela se acalmar.

- Eles vão ser presos, não é mesmo? - Jasper perguntou pra mim.

- Sim, vão filho, embora eu não ache isso o suficiente pelo o que eles fizeram com ela. Espancaram Alice, e chegaram a tocar nela, então eu quero muita compreensão com ela e paciência. Rosalie, eu gostaria que você conversasse com ela depois, ok?

- Claro pai.

Eu imaginei que meus filhos estavam duplamente aliviados, mas Edward me olhou cruzado antes de falar.

- Vamos nos mudar, não é mesmo?

- Não filho. - Eu falei. - Sabe, apesar disso, a escola de vocês é boa, temos uma boa casa e acho que ficaremos bem aqui por mais um ou dois anos.

- Deixar a cidade não apaga as lembranças. - Rosalie garantiu. - Gente, eu queria me desculpar pelas minhas escolhas neste último mês. Pelas drogas, birras e por ter tratado vocês tão mal.

- Está perdoada, filha. - Eu sorri.

- Claro que está. - Bella disse segurando a mão da irmã. - Amamos vocês Rose, e você foi muito corajosa lá com Alice.

- Mais do que eu. - Edward disse.

- Até parece, medroso. - Rosalie brincou.

- Bom, crianças, a noite foi muito cheia e estamos todos cansados. Vão todos pros seus quartos, eu quero ficar só com Jasper e Rosalie.

Todos começaram a se mover, arrastando os pés e segurando nos móveis para suporte. Quando só ficamos eu e meus dois filhos eu resolvi fazer um pequeno discurso.

- Jasper, eu queria primeiro dizer que eu sei que você andou doente, e esteve confuso por eu precisar ver você nu várias vezes, sei que está ainda se adaptando à família e que há coisas muito difíceis para você aqui. Alice vai precisar de você filho, e embora você seja como é, eu preciso que você ajude ela a entender que o que aconteceu com ela não é motivo para ter vergonha de mim ou da sua mãe, estou sendo claro?

- Sim, senhor, pai.

- Rosalie, eu sei que você errou, com as drogas e os cortes, e eu te desculpo. Sua atitude com sua irmã foi muito bonita e madura, e eu não podia estar mais orgulhoso. Errar, todos erram, filha, e você aprendeu com seus erros. Eu espero que você me ajude com Alice e espero também que o que aconteceu aqui te mostre que drogas não é o caminho correto.

- Eu não sabia que Natalie... - Rosalie engoliu as palavras.- Sim, pai, eu sinto muito.

Eu me perguntei por um momento o que eu faria para proteger meus filhos, e como passaria dois anos ali, reconstruindo Alice e ajudando Bella, Jasper e Rosalie a se recuperar. Pensei em Edward que precisava tanto da minha atenção ainda e Emmett que estava sendo tão corajoso.

- Vocês estão crescendo, de alguma forma, estão mesmo. - Decidi. - Eu amo vocês filhos.

- Ah, pai, também te amamos. - Rosalie sorriu. - Só por curiosidade, pai, pra onde vamos depois daqui?

- Por quê você não escolhe, Rosalie? - Eu sorri pra ela.

- Eu sempre quis morar no Brasil. - Ela declarou.

- Brasil, hein? Parece uma ótima idéia.


End file.
